Ice Rain
by Nova Strike
Summary: Old Friends, new faces... New villians. How will Frog, Crono, and the gang handle creatures able to mess with time!? (Frog/OC and some Lu/Ma.) (Complete)
1. Company on a Rainy Night

Ice Rain  
  
Warning: Sap alert, me being the horrid Glenn/Frog fangirl I am. XP Oh, I'm *WORKING* on beating CT, so half of the concepts of where people are is from reading spoilers. Oh, and there's some base on an RPG, so don't brick me. I'm pretty much pulling plot as I go... x_X;  
  
Chapter 1: Company on a rainy night  
  
Frog walked mutely through the Cursed Woods to the local stream to refill his water supply. Since the battle with Lavos, the former knight of Guardia (and current hero) was pretty bored. Bored out of his froggie mind. What helped ease it a bit was the rain that trickled through the leaves causing a soft mist in the woods; it added a sense of mystery that although made him uneasy, he somewhat liked it. Atleast, tonight. As he reached the stream and started filling his bucket, he caught sight of a human across the stream with a camp site set up. It seemed to be a lone female with a sword strapped to her back in a leather sheath. The grip was wrapped in green leather and the gold hilts was covered in strange runes that glowed a pale blue. Frog squinted for a better look, but only saw a flash of silver hair as the girl disappeared into the mist surrounding her camp site with it's rather dwindling fire. Frog shook his head and resumed filling his bucket.  
  
While Frog was busying himself with water, his sword was having a conversation with itself. "Was that what I thought it was, Masa?" Came a quiet voice. "I think so, Mune. Let's check it out while Glenn is busy." Came the response. The sword glowed faintly and came out of it's sheath of it's own accord, splitting into two yellow creatures in long white robes, brown shoes, and bands across their necks to tell them apart. One had green, one had violet. Both looked otherwise the same; bald, with somewhat beaky noses and green eyes. Both hovered and slipped over to the opposing campsite. There they spotted the female from before, with long silver hair, and long bangs parted in the center, coming down to her shoulders. She had emerald green eyes, and a black jerkin lined with red. Under the jerkin was a white shirt, and she wore tight black leggings, and rabbitskin brown boots that came up to her knees. The sword was carefully laid out next to her, as well as a good size brown bag, which seemed designed like a backpack. Masa looked at her eyes before making the presence of him self and his younger brother known. He blinked. They seemed so sad... Masa shook his head then floated up, followed by Mune. "Hello." Masa said. The girl glanced at them. "Hello." She said. Mune bounced slightly, causing the girl to quirk an eyebrow. "Who are you two?" She asked. "I'm Masa." Masa said. "I'm Mune! I'm the wind!" Mune said, bouncing again. Masa glared at Mune. "You are NOT." Masa said, irritated. Usually he haid paitence for his brother, but not right now. "Let him have his dream. It certainly would be nice to be the wind." The girl said calmly, looked somewhat amused. Mune peeped over her shoulder, doing a slight jig. "Who are you?" Mune asked merrily. "My name? It's Reiketsu." She said, turning back to her fire. "Why are you in the Cursed Woods on a night like this? Don't you have a home to go to?" Masa asked. Reiketsu shook her head. "I have no home. It was destroyed.. A long time ago." Reiketsu said quietly, poking at the fire. Masa touched her shoulder. "Everyone has a home, even Mune and I. Sometimes, you just have to find it." Masa said calmly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Reiketsu asked. Masa smirked. "You figure it out." Masa said smugly. He glanced in Frog's direction. "It seems we should depart. A pleasure meeting you, Reiketsu. Perchance we'll meet again." "Bye, Reiketsu!" Mune said, waving before following his brother across the stream. The two soon fused back into the Masamune sword, and returned to their sheath. Reiketsu blinked, and got up to see where they had gone when she tripped into the stream. "GYAH!!" Reiketsu yelped, pulling herself out. Frog blinked at the muddy mess in front of him in suprise. "Art thou alright, m'lady?" Frog asked, sweatdropping. Reiketsu blinked, looking at him, and nodded. "I'm OK. I think." Rei said. Frog nodded. "What art thou doing on a night such as this? Surely thou art not out travelling these woods?" Frog asked. Reiketsu shrugged. "Yeah, I am. I'm a drifter. I'm Reiketsu. But friends call me Rei." Reiketsu said, getting up. She was certainly a sight in her muddy clothes. Frog bowed. "My name doth be Glenn, but I request that thee call me Frog, as this form is not of mine own choosing, but that of a wizard called Magus." Frog said. Rei twitched, and seemed to say something rather un-ladylike about Magus under her breath about Magus. Frog blinked. "Art thee going to be out in these woods all night? It doth be dark, and thine campfire appears as if it doth be extinguishing." Frog said. Rei grumbled. "Yeah. And I've been trying to keep that campfire going all night. I haven't even eaten tonight." Rei snorted. Frog blinked again. "Doth thou not have a place to go to keep dry??" Frog asked. Rei shook her head. "Nope... No home. Like I said.. Drifter. My village was destroyed... A long time ago." Rei shrugged. Frog looked contemplative.  
  
"Perhaps, tonight, thou canst stay in mine home. It doth be dry and safer there than out her, M'lady." Freog said. Rei looked uncertain. "Well.. If you say so..." 


	2. Hidden in the shadows

Chapter 2: Hidden in the shadows  
  
Frog rolled over drowsily the next morning, rubbing his side as he sat up. Glancing at the bed, he was suprised to see that his guest had already gotten up and gone outside. Smoothing his rumpled clothing from the rough night's sleep, Frog climbed the ladder and looked around. Reiketsu stood, stretching, eyeing the weather. It was still rainy. "Looks like it'll be a cloudy visit..." She mused. Frog tilted his head to one side and walked over. "Didst thou sleep well, m'lady?" Frog asked. Reiketsu spun in suprise, one hand grabbing her sword, but she calmed down seeing it was Frog. "Yeah, thanks. I gotta get going soon, I've got a date to keep today in the woods." Rei shrugged, picking her bag up from the ground next to her. Strapped to it was her camp supplies. "These woods?" Frog blinked. Rei nodded. "It doth be dangerious to traverse these woods alone. May I accompany thee?" Frog asked. Reiketsu shrugged again. "If you want. But I don't know how far you'll be able to follow. But your very welcome to try..." Rei shrugged. Frog blinked again. "M'lady?" Frog tilted his head to one side with as baffled a look as he could manage. Rei grinned. "Just grab your sword, Froggie." Rei said, grinning. Frog blinked and went to retreive Masamune, although upon his arrival, Rei had her sword drawn. Frog eyed the pale blue glowing runes, now that they were clearer. "M'lady? Why doth thine sword behave as thus? I have not seen a blade whose hilt glows as such before." Frog said, blinking. Rei held it up. "What, Rune here? Rune has magical properties. It's able to identify a person's magical alignment." Rei said, as if it were the most commonplace thing since sliced bread. "It's glowing this color probably because I don't know my element.. I really don't know. It's not mine." "Then who doth Rune belong to? How didst thee aquire it?" Frog asked. Rei shrugged again. "Rune belongs to my father. I just use it... I didn't steal it." Rei shrugged again. Frog blinked. "Doth thine father know that thou has Rune?" Frog asked. "I hope so. I couldn't tell you. He's... Kinda... Oh, nevermind." Rei shook her head and sheathed Rune as she started walking. Frog followed, half running to keep up with Rei's brisk pace. "Is something on thy mind, m'lady?" Frog asked. Rei shook her head. "Don't.. Don't worry about it." Rei said quietly. Frog opened his mouth to try another topic, but quickly closed it when he saw the look on Rei's face.  
  
By mid day, Reiketsu finally stopped at a mudhole, confusing Frog. Suddenly she started to ribbit softly, almost exactly like a frog would. A bunch of small eyes peeped from the mud hole, and suddenly a rush of six or seven frogs hopped over to Reiketsu. Frog started to draw Masamune, but stopped when he saw Rei kneel down and allow the animals to hop on her head and shoulders. She gently addressed each by name, and stroked their heads, suprising the swordsman. She finally rose and turned to Frog. "They were scared because they heard you coming, but their OK now." Reiketsu said calmly. Frog blinked. "How didst thou...?" Frog started. "Get them to climb on me? I raised them from tadpoles. They know my voice, scent, sounds, they know how to identify me. They know my moods and I know theirs. There used to be 8, but..." "But?" Frog tilted his head to one side. "He.. Left. A long time ago." Rei said quietly. "His name was Kaeru." "I.. See.." Frog said. Before he could speak further, Rei already put her frog friends back in their mud hole, turned, and walked. "If you want to keep following, stay close. If not, you can stay with the frogs." Rei said. Frog crept closer to Rei, who shrugged her shoulders at him and resumed walking. Frog followed, and was suddenly blinded by a white flash, yet, when his vision cleared, he was greeted with snowflakes and not rain falling from the sky on blackened remains of buildings; buildings that barely stood, and as far as Frog could see, skeletons were spread far and wide; men, women, and children alike, as well as a few Mystic skeletons. "M'lady, what art thou doing in such a place?" Frog asked. Reiketsu looked away and started for the center of it all. "This.. Was my home, the village of Zale." Rei said, walking. Frog looked down sadly. "I am sorry, M'lady... Didst.. Anyone.. Aside from thee survive?" "No...If you can call this kind of existance survival." "What doth thou mean?" "Just because the body can survive doesn't mean the spirit can. I watched my own father get killed, let alone the rest of the village. I even saw my own mother's body. Fire, smoke, death, and destruction. What can survive that? No, just because my body is alive doesn't mean I am. It's pointless to try to think I'm alive when my spirit feels dead. I should've been killed with the rest of the village, cause there's nothing for me to live for." "Then why art thou here?" "What do you mean?" "If thou doth beleive thine own spirit dead, why doth thee continue to live?" "I don't know. Maybe I'm an idiot or something. Have you ever lost anyone?" "....." Frog was silent a minute before answering. "Aye, a long time ago." "Then why do you go on? I don't get it." "Because it would pain my friend if I just sat and mourned for the rest of mine existance." "I gotta admit... Your probably stronger then I am." Reiketsu finally said, looking away. She walked into the middle of the carnage, and fell to her knees in a silent prayer. Frog watched quietly, turning over his thoughts when he felt something cold brush by him. 


	3. Yoarashi

Chapter 3: Yoarashi  
  
Frog glanced to see what it was when he spied a transparent man, in his late thirties, early fourties, walk past and approach Rei. Frog began to speak out in suprise when the man turned, indicating he wanted quiet. Frog blinked and watched the man walk up behind Reiketsu when he spied the sword on the man's back. It looked exactly like Rune. The man slowly came up behind Reiketsu, as if listening. Slowly he drew the sword from his back. Frog slowly reach for Masamune, his gaze slowly getting icy, but before he could move further, the man placed his blade against Rei's. The phantom-like sword melted into Rune, which shimmered breifly before the man reached out and put a hand on Rei's shoulder. She seemed not to notice. As soon as she finished, the man let go, and turned to start walking away. He hesitated once; and looked at Frog. Slowly, he smiled a sad, but gentle smile at Frog and nodded, almost as if he acknowledged what Frog's reaction had been. A soft male voice could be heard, but it was as if only Frog could hear it at the same time.  
  
~I think now I understand.. The meaning of our dreams.... Take care...~ The ghost seemed to say, quietly. He glanced in Rei's direction. ~I leave Rune.. To my daughter... Now... I return.. To Maria...~ The ghost turned, and disappeared into the mist. Frog blinked, and wondered what had just happened. Rei's voice suddenly startled him. "What're you looking at?" Rei asked. Frog turned, blinking. "Didst thou not see the ghost..!?" Frog asked. Rei quirked an eyebrow. "What ghost?" Rei asked. "Describe it. I don't doubt you saw one.. This is.. A place of the dead." "T'was a strange one... with silver hair.. And a blade like thine own Rune.... Very strange." Frog said. Rei blinked. "Yoarashi? Father?" Rei whispered, blinking. Frog blinked. "M'lady? Who doth be Yoarashi? Is he thine father?" "Yes... Yes he was..." Rei shook her head, sighing. "I'm amazed you saw him... Zaleians were never quite fond of people outside the barrier... Did he say anything?" "Yes.." Frog blinking, not quite understanding. "What did he say?" Rei asked. There was a touch of sadness in her voice again. "He mentioned dreams... And he hath left Rune in thy care." Frog blinked. "Who, pray tell, was thine father? What didst he mean?" "If you want to know..." Rei sighed. "Alright, if my father talked to you, I'll answer your question, but that's all." "Agreed." Frog nodded.  
  
"When Zale was still a live village, before it became the graveyard it is today, it was devoted to research and the messages in dreams..."  
  
Twelve years earlier, Yoarashi glanced down at the child snuggled up in his arms. She seemed lost in one of her dreams again... But he couldn't tell which. His daughter Reiketsu had such strange dreams for a Zaleian. Almost cryptic, really. But recently, he'd been experiencing the same thing; only his dreams were becoming increasingly violent; deadly; terrifying. They chilled the swordsman to the bone as his worried for his family. Rei had been having strange dreams, and kept claiming they were of a knight with green hair.. Certainly not a resident of the village. It was as if he was her protector, a lover... Someone who cared for her. Yoarashi was reminded of his dreams of Maria in his youth... Although they had already been betrothed at birth. Yoarashi had an inkling that his daughter's fate was not the same as his, or Maria's, or anyone else in Zale. He had the strange sensation.. She was destined for something greater.. Although it would be a painful, lonely journey for a long time. But... He also sensed that Rune would remain with her. Rune... Yoarashi glanced at the room the blade was kept in when not needed. Reiketsu went in there often and spoke with the spirit of Rune often. He knew that Rei was emotionally attatched to it, and it was attatched to her. There was a friendship there that nothing could shatter... It gave him some consolance that she would not be totally alone. Although she had been betrothed to a boy two years her senior named Tottei, Yoarashi sensed that they would not marry each other. Yoarashi held his daughter close, thinking of the journey he'd just made. The Mystics wanted access to Zale and it's libraries... He'd been able to give the 'reply' of sorts to the Generals Ozzie, Flea, and Slash thanks to the assistance of a strange girl named Koori, but... He had a feeling that the prophesized end of Zale was coming. But yet... Rei would survive. He knew atleast that, and it gave him comfort. Quietly, he began to hum a lullaby, partially for Reiketsu, who seemed to be stirring slightly, and partially for himself.  
  
Twelve years later... "So.. Thine father was the village swordsman?" Frog tilted his head to one side. Rei nodded. "I was to follow in his footsteps.. I just wish... Zale hadn't been destroyed..." Rei shook her head, as if trying to fight off tears. Frog touched her arm carefully, even suprising himself. "It doth be alright, M'lady... If thou must.. Let thine tears out..." Frog said quietly. Rei wburied her face in his side and sobbed, suprising the swordsman. 


	4. Familiar Faces In The Mist

Chapter 4: Familiar Faces in the Mist  
  
After a couple days of Frog getting Rei back on her feet, he half wondered if asking her his questions had been wise. At first, she'd seemed easily frazzled or upset, so there had been alot of quiet, but she was finally coming out of it. Frog decided he'd accidently hit a nerve, and also told himself not to discuss Zale or anything pertaining to it further without justifiable cause. Again, the rain was causing a mist, so Frog found himself amazingly close to Rei. He didn't let her out of his sight, not even for a minute, because in a flash, she could vanish, as her hair was the same shade of the mist... Atleast, at night. Tonight they had already set up camp under a tent (at Frog's request, they were both soaked to the bone) and Rei actually volunteered to cook. How she was able to carry so many vegetables in her bag, Frog could only guess, but the soup she had going smelled edible, as she had phrased it. Frog hadn't tried arguing that he thought it was probably more than simply edible, although 'edible' was an accurate term. He just wondered how she could be so cynical sometimes. He didn't fault her for perhaps being bitter, but sometimes, she downright acted like she didn't care at all, and except for a select few things, the world could be crumbling around her, and she'd be the one trying to be at all of the worst battles at once. He wondered if there was any light in her world. Frog idly poked the fire. Rei was trying to track down a bit more dry tinder, but Frog knew she'd be back, as she'd left Rune. Even monsters hid in this sort of dreary weather. A sudden snap of a twig outside made Frog glance. Outside was a boy around 17, with a red, punked hairstyle, a white bandanna, and blue and green clothes. An orange scarf was tied loosely around his neck, and he had a long katana at his side. Frog beamed in recognition. "Sir Crono! Do comest inside!" Frog said, scooting aside. The stoic teen sidled inside and wrung his shirt and scarf out.  
  
After a good few minutes of work, Frog had managed to get Crono to tell him how he had gotten to 600AD when the gates were supposedly sealed. "So.. Time doth be fluctuating. That canst not be good.." Frog muttered. Crono shook his head. "And Lady Lucca be investigating the problem?" Frog looked at Crono, who nodded. Frog sat. "Well, I beleive I canst permit thee to board with me until thou doth have a route home." Frog shrugged. Rei chose that minute to literally trip into the tent....Right on top of Crono. Frog blinked and refrained from grabbing Masamune right then and there. Rei got off Crono, took one look at him, and was suddenly gone, with her things in tow. Crono blinked and looked at Frog with a boggled expression. "The lass doth seemed alarmed. Methinks she was caught off guard by thine arrival." Frog said with a small shrug. Crono quirked an eyebrow with a questioning look, but a smirk toyed with his face. Frog immediately picked up what Crono was probably going to say if he talked often. "The lass? I met her but a few short days ago.. Her name doth be Reiketsu... Quite a lady, but methinks she doth dwell in the past too much." Frog explained for the near-mute warrior. Crono gave a snicker, and Frog glared. "WHAT DOTH BE SO HUMOROUS!?" Frog demanded. Crono just smirked again. ".....Hypocrite." "................" Frog quickly quelled his temper. "Alas... 'Tis probably true. Wouldst thou care for a breif repast of soup? Lady Reiketsu had it cooking before thy arrival." Crono nodded and the amphibian knight started doleing the stuff out between the two.  
  
The next morning Frog rolled over and glanced at the other sleeping roll in the tent, half expecting to see Reiketsu. It was Crono however, so Frog just sat up and went to find breakfast instead of waiting and trying to talk much. Frog understood his friend's silence was normal, so he didn't press Crono often. The boy would talk when he wanted to talk. Frog glanced around and nearly tripped on a mound of wet leaves. Looking down, her poked it. The leaves moved. Rei popped her head out and peeled a leaf off her face, got up, and wrung her jerkin out. Frog blinked and stared. "Thou art sopping wet, M'lady." Frog remarked. Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Your observant." Reiketsu returned. She then just smirked and turned to walk away. Frog blinked and gave the froggie equivalent of quirking an eyebrow. "Thou doth seem cheerful today." Frog said. Rei turned. "Yeah, so? Go play with your boyfriend, I have things to do. It was nice meeting you though." Rei said, before walking away. Frog stared after her with a boggled expression and wondered what possessed her to call Crono his boyfriend. 


	5. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens  
  
Frog entered Porre with Crono, and the two warriors immediately headed for the cafe. Crono wanted breakfast (and adamantly refused Frog's cooking) and Frog wanted some good strong coffee. The cafe offered both. The two sat down at the counter and immediately began to pour over the menu. Crono was about to order the biggest plate they had when there was a crackling sound from the center of town. Glancing over, it could only be one thing. A Gate was opening up due to the instability. ".........." Crono didn't say anything, but the expression on his face could only state he did not want to deal with another Gate right now.  
  
The pale skinned, blue haired Dark Wizard slowly walked through Porre. He was hot. He was tired. He was cranky. Turning, he grumbled when he spotted the small figure in black hunting him down. ".......I have no time to play right now." Magus glared. Reiketsu poked her head out, one hand slowly reaching for Rune. She grabbed it's hilt, and tugged. But instead of coming out as it should, Rune stayed. "......." Rei yanked again to no avail. Magus smirked. "It appears your blade does not wish to fight me as you do." Magus said. His low, raspy voice sounded like dry autumn leaves. Rei grumbled. "Magus.. Someday.. So help me...." Rei glared up. She couldn't fight him. Not this time. She lacked weapons or magic. All she had was Rune. Rune was her best friend and ally... The only one she had. While Rune usually had a pretty good reason for the things it did, it also was quite skilled at pissing her off when things went unexplained.  
  
Such as right now. Rei grumbled, lowering her hand from Rune's hilt, eying Magus the whole time. While she couldn't fight him now, now that she had found him, she was not about to lose track of him now. Rei dove into the underbrush and slunk after Magus as he walked through the forest. She couldn't give up now...  
  
Magus entered Porre, well aware the girl was following him, but he paid her no mind. Instead, he stared at the gaping GATE in front of him. It just seemed to beckon people close enough to be pulled in. Unfortuanately, so did Reiketsu. Rei poked her head out of a bush, and looked at the dust that was slowly ebbing in. What's that...? Rei tilted her head to one side, snuck closer, and tried poking it with Rune. The Gate sucked Rune in like a vacuum. "..........." Rei growled then jumped at it, then yelped getting pulled in herself before anyone else could react.  
  
Frog whirled when he heard the yelp, and nodded to Crono. The two rushed at the gate; almost running Magus over. Frog turned toward Magus breifly, glaring. "Curr! You knew what a Gate is! Why didst thee do naught!?" Frog snarled. Crono quirked an eyebrow. Granted, Frog usually didn't like Magus, but this was new. Magus simply drew his cape about him. "....There's more then one way to get rid of pests..." Magus said lowly. Frog just leered, then leaped into the Gate after Rei. Crono sighed, shrugged and followed. Magus looked thoughtful a minute when he saw that the Gate hadn't closed, like others he'd seen. This may prove to be worth... Looking into... The dark wizard thought to himself. Silently, he leapt into the Gate himself, unsure of what to expect. 


	6. At the End Of Time

Chapter 6: At the End Of Time  
  
The tall, reptillian creature loomed behind the cloaked figure, it's red and yellow eyes glinting. Obsidian scales armored it's massive body. It was a frightening mix of muscle and skeleton. The head and snout, much like that of an alligator, had a maw with lines of vicious, sharp incisors that seemed to permeate death. It's hands were talons, it's feet, wicked claws. Large purple spines occasionally arise from it's back; and it seemed to just radiate of evil. The cloaked figure before it was almost a creature of shadows, a height of 5'0, and although the eyes and face could not be seen, occasionally one could see a snippet of purple hair tipped in light blue. The black cloak it wore fluttered around it as it seemed to stare into the glittering blue-black gate before it, which shimmered brightly. "Amazing how even the slightest damage to the timestream disrupts it all, isn't it Muramasa?" The youth said in a voice remnicent of a young teen's. "You even cut it, and it fluctuates. Fools... Come! We must resume our work!" "Yes, Akumu... Our... Work..."  
  
"Pain. Utter, horrid, PAIN." Rei grumbled, rubbing her head. She quickly glanced around, then blinked. Aside the weird, street-like area with a lone light, she was in an abyss of sorts. She sat up, still rubbing her head and glanced down, noticing the cloak the fell off her shoulders that had been serving as a blanket. "Where AM I....?" Rei asked aloud, grumbling. There were two buckets in the area, it seemed, and a glittering spot on the floor. One bucket sparkled, the other had a foreboding glow. An older man in a bowler and a long brown Dick Tracy style trench coat glanced over, awakening. "Ah, your awake. That's good." He said calmly. Rei blinked. "Where AM I?" She asked again. The older man smirked. "Perhaps the question is.. When are you? This is the end of time. Welcome." He said. Rei blinked. "So I'm not dead?" She asked, getting to her feet. She shook her head. It felt like a thousand bees had decided to buzz around in it. The older man laughed. "Goodness no, child." He smiled. "....Well damn. I can hope, right?" Rei got up. "You seem troubled. Is something wrong?" The old man stared intently. Rei harumphed while looking for Rune. "Why bother bringing up the past?" She growled. The old man leaned back. "Ah. I see, Reiketsu. But what good does dwelling in the past do you? You should look at the future." Rei spun to face the old man head on. "How do you know my name!?" "I know all about Zale, child. This place is not very exciting in itself, but from here... I can watch the timestream. I am called Gaspar." "Gaspar... ...THE GURU OF TIME?!" Rei boggled. Gaspar nodded again. "You learned your history lessons well. But don't get too excited. You had a nasty fall from that Gate." "What's a Gate?" Rei asked, tilting her head to one side. "A Gate is a link between two times. However, only three people can pass through at once, however." "There's other people here?" Rei tilted her head to one side. Gaspar nodded. "Well.. One left. Their seeing Spekkio right now." Gaspar said slowly. Rei tottered, then looked around. "Where's Rune?" Rei looked around. Gaspar gestured toward Spekkio's room. "You know..." Gaspar said slowly as Rei started to go in. "Frog seems to like you. He was concerned when you hit your head arriving. You should talk to him." "Frog's here?" Rei blinked. ".....Why should I?" "Well," Gaspar chuckled. "For one, I would think he'd like his cape back." "....." Rei blinked, looking at the cape again, and carefully, she got up, rubbing her head. Finally, she trudged over to the door, still rubbing her head, and went in.  
  
Frog and Crono were busy dueling the Pink Nu in front of them. Crono had wanted to try going to 1000AD immediately, but Frog didn't want to leave without making sure that strange girl was alright. Crono couldn't place why, but he had a feeling the amphibious knight had a crush on her. Crono watched Frog sheath Masamune and walk over when the girl walked over to him. Crono flailed at his friend, trying to get his attention back to the fight. Spekkio came up beside him, sweatdropping. "Hey, kid, whats with the frogman?" Spekkio whispered. "He have the hots for her or what?" Crono sighed exasperatedly at Frog and shrugged. Spekkio snickered profusely, then got down to business. "Hey LADY!" Spekkio called.  
  
Rei looked at the creature that yelled at her, sweatdropping. She'd just handed Frog his cape, and hadn't even gotten to say a thing when the Kilwala Chicken yelled at her. Rei looked at Frog with a boggled expression. In fact, this whole thing was confusing her, but this was the icing that topped the cake. Frog chuckled. "That doth be the shapeshifter Spekkio." Frog said calmly. Rei blinked. "....A Kilwala Chicken?" Rei quirked an eyebrow. Spekkio flailed. "I ONLY LOOK THAT WAY CAUSE IF YOUR WEAK, I LOOK WEAK! And vice versa, but..." "...........I think that was an insult. Now tell me where Rune is, Chicken." Rei said calmly. Spekkio grumbled, but pointed at a pile of weapons. Rei sighed, went over, and began rummaging. Spekkio eyed Frog and Crono, and shrugged, then thought a moment. "....Hey, you two. Beat it a while." Spekkio said. Frog eyed Spekkio, until Crono grabbed him by his torso armor and dragged him out, Frog primarily complaining about the injustice of it. Spekkio wandered up behind Rei, who pulled out Rune. "YAY!" Rei cheered. The Master of War nodded, then circled Rei, who watched with an odd expression. Spekkio nodded. "Yes yes, it's all there, just like it ought to be. Good to know everything isn't all muddled up." Spekkio said. Rei quirked an eyebrow. "....What are you talking about?" She asked, sheathing Rune. Spekkio grinned. "Isn't it obvious? Magic! You've gone far too long to get much further without knowing it you know. Atleast I don't have to explain the elements." Spekkio wagged his finger. Rei blinked. "Eeehhh? How do you know magic?" Rei asked. "I'm the Master of WAR! Now!" Spekkio walked right up to the confused girl and put a finger on her forehead. "Lets see.. Your element is.... Water! But... Hmmm... Interesting, very interesting...." "What's so interesting?" "Your element is water, but your skill lies in ice. I see many problems with that. Even the last Ice-Water user didn't have the problem." "WHAT problem!?" "Well, looks like your spells are offensive or defensive. I say, are you masochistic? .....And are those real?"  
  
Frog and Crono winced outside of Spekkio's door when they heard the Master of War get clobbered by Rei with Rune. Five minutes later, Rei came out, and Frog and Crono could see him writhing on the floor. Crono merely PALED. "......I.. I doth not wish to know what thee didst to the shifter, M'lady." Frog said, shuddering. Rei rubbed the back of her head. "Uhhh... Err.... Heh..." Rei chuckled nerviously then blinked, at Frog, who grinned. "Art thou feeling better, m'lady?" Frog asked. "Outside of a pounding headache, I guess I'm OK...." Rei replied. Frog nerviously took her hand and kissed it charmingly, making Rei go red in the face, and causing Gaspar and Crono to chuckle. "'Tis good to hear. I doth be.. Glad to see that thou art more cheerful as well." Frog smiled nerviously. Rei blinked, still blushing. "I.. Ah... Er... Uhm.... Thanks?" Rei blinked. Crono and Gaspar chuckled again, and Reiketsu just slumped. She hated when people laughed at her expense. Rei shuffled into a corner sullenly, causing everyone to go silent. Rei sat and looked down softly, seemingly silent. 


	7. The Path in Life Begins It's Twist

Chapter 7: The Path In Life Begins It's Twist  
  
Why did they laugh? I didn't do anything to them. So why did they laugh? Rei thought sullenly in her corner. Her knees were pulled up to her chin, and her face was buried in her arms. She refused to acknowledge anyone's coaxing to talk to them. But THEY couldn't understand. Not at all. Rei, don't be so upset. They weren't laughing at you. A reassuring voice whispered in Reiketsu's ear, unheard to the people around. Rei shifted slightly. Rune, which was strapped to her back, hummed reassuringly. Rei quirked an eyebrow at it. Your awake? Rei inquired. Yes. Falling on a hard surface would do that, I suppose. The voice whispered back. Or it would knock you out. Rei added. Yes, I did notice that. Are you alright? Yes, I'm fine. Are you? I am well. Where are we? Some place called the End of Time. I never heard of such a place... Hmn. Rune? How come they laughed? Rei finally returned the topic to what it had been origionally. Rune gave a mental sigh gently. Rei and Rune went way back, before the girl ever touched the sword. I think the theory is that you and Frog seemed to be flirting. Rune replied carefully. Rei sweatdropped. I was only saying thank you and returning his cape! Rei protested slightly. Rune didn't get a chance to reply.  
  
"This is odd..." Gaspar mumbled. Crono and Frog glanced at the Guru of Time. Crono quirked an eyebrow while Frog blinked. "There's something-or someone - disrupting the time stream. There's disturbances in several places.... Hmmm..." Crono and Frog exchanged looks. They knew what they had to do. "Where shouldst we begin?" Frog looked at Gaspar. Gaspar closed his eyes, cycling, then opened them. "There's trouble in 600AD that should be addressed." Gaspar said. Frog nodded, and Gaspar opened the Gate to the era. Crono jumped in immediately. Frog glanced over her shoulder breifly. Gaspar nodded. "She will be fine." Gaspar chuckled. Frog nodded, then followed Crono. When the two had left, Gaspar watched Rei in her corner. She was finally getting up, very slowly. She then warily approached Gaspar. "Can I do anything?" Rei asked warily. Gaspar looked at her. He closed his eyes. "There's a disturbance in 588AD... That perhaps you ought to investigate." Gaspar said carefully. Rei looked Gaspar in the eyes when he opened them. He stared back. There was a mutual understanding between the two that didn't need to have words to define them with. Gaspar opened the Gate, and Rei walked through with a heavy heart.  
  
Frog and Crono slew the last of the Mystics that attacked them. They were back in the Cursed Woods, but it was riddled with Mystics. Frog was leading the way, cutting through with Masamune. He had a bad feeling about this, but they had been able to locate the source of it all. Frog didn't understand, however, why it came from that specific source. That wasn't important. Suddenly Frog felt as if they breached something, and glanced around. Then, of course, he had the worst shock of them. It was as if Zale had never been destroyed. People walked around freely, talking, laughing, doing business. Frog twitched slightly. There was something strange here. He couldn't place it. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to see what had Crono distressed, he looked up at what the lad was pointing at. A gigantic, black scaled dragon leered down, ready to bite both of their heads off. First the timestream was being screwed with, now fantasy creatures were coming alive. This was not a good day.  
  
Rei walked through the debris and death warily. She felt terrified. She had a nasty phobia of battle fields--this took the cake. Suddenly she spotted someone very familiar. Someone she hadn't seen in 10 years. Slowly, things began to click as she touched Rune's hilt, and softly began to cast her first spell. After a minute, the blade was covered in ice, and she approached.  
  
Yoarashi glanced around, then looked at the woman approaching him. The blade on he back was covered in ice. He wondered if she was a Mystic, or an ally. He glanced once again at the frog at his feet. He hadn't known Kaeru had followed him, and he had a feeling his daughter hadn't sent the animal. He supposed Kaeru had his own agenda. But when the frog gave a happy ribbit and bounded over to the strange woman, he knew he had nothing to fear. The woman scooped Kaeru up gently and stroked his head. Yoarashi decided to speak. ".....Who are you?" He asked. He still kept one hand on Rune. The woman looked at him. "My name is Koori. My sword is the Ice Blade." She said calmly. Yoarashi shuddered slightly. He could sense a great loss in the woman's past, but she concealed it well. Koori glanced north. "The Mystics approach..." She said, carefully putting Kaeru down. Yoarashi followed her gaze. Sure enough, the Mystic Generals Ozzie, Flea, and Slash were emerging. Ozzie waddled forward. Yoarashi could've sworn he heard Koori growl under her breath. "WELL! What do we have here!?" The Mystic laughed. He motioned to Slash and Flea. Yoarashi unsheathed Rune, and glared at Ozzie. Ozzie leered back with his small piggy eyes, and the two lunged to do battle.  
  
Reiketsu jumped at Slash before he had a chance to react, drawing 'Ice Blade' and slashing. The Mystic swordsman clashed his sword against hers, the they began to duel. Rei's sword crashed against Slash's Slasher in a cacophony of angry metal. At the same time, Flea prepared to cast an offensive spell. Rei spun, chanting, and suddenly pointed at Flea. Clear blue ice surrounded Flea temporarily as the effects of 'Ice' kicked in. Slash's Slasher sliced Rei across the arm, and she rapidly returned the favor. Red blood trickled down her arm as she brought her blade diagonally across his chest, and across his waist. Slash jumped back. It wasn't deep, but it hurt. "What the....!?" Slash snarled in suprised. Rei smirked. "Did you like my Cross Slash manuver? I've got plenty more where that came from." Rei snorted. Flea just then got loose and muttered a spell, and directed it at Rei. Rei yelped slightly and blinked. It stung for a minute, but faded. Immediately she turned and cast Ice 2 on the magician. Slash got in another slice before they heard Ozzie yelp.  
  
Yoarashi held Ozzie to the tree, pinned by Rune at his throat. Yoarashi got in the general's face, eyes flashing. "If you try to take Zale, we will fight you. Now go, and tell Magus." Yoarashi removed Rune, and Ozzie retreated, soon followed by Slash and Flea. Ozzie glared over his shoulder. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!"  
  
When the trio left, Yoarashi turned to Koori. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and sheathed her blade. Blood trickled down her arm from a slice, and she had a slice across the front of the right side of her chest, but she seemed otherwise fine. Kaeru hopped out of hiding and up to Koori. Koori gently picked up the frog and stroked his head softly. Yoarashi sheathed Rune sadly. "I fear this may be the end of Zale..." Yoarashi said remorsefully. Koori looked at him and said nothing. Yoarashi shook his head. "Koori, would you like to join my family for dinner?" Yoarashi inquired. Koori looked away distantly. "I would be honored, but I cannot. I am sorry." Koori said quietly. Yoarashi nodded, then looked at Kaeru and Koori. Koori seemed content there in her hands. Koori too, held the frog gently, carefully to avoid hurting him. Yoarashi looked her in the face. "It is good to see someone who loves frogs as much as my daughter does. She would be heartbroken if he became involved in this. Please take care of him." Yoarashi said softly. Koori looked at the frog in her hands. Her ribbited gently, as if urgingly. Koori looked at Yoarashi. "I will." Koori finally said. Yoarashi smiled, and turned to return to Zale. Koori turned and walked the opposite direction. Finally, she fell to her knees as Kaeru hopped to her head. Reiketsu stayed on her hands and knees, and cried.  
  
The dragon snapped at Frog, hissing. It had been fighting Crono and Frog for atleast a half hour, and neither side showed signs of tiring. The creature suddenly lifted it's head. Muramasa, we have no time for this now. Return at once! Muramasa snorted. Impudent brat. He leered down at the two fighters and hissed. "Do not thhhink thhhhisssss is over yet." Muramasa hissed. It's voice sounded serpentine, and human. "We shhhhall meet again. Until next time...." Muramasa suddenly vanished, as if he had never been there. Frog snorted and glanced around. It was peculiar. During the fight, it had been as if Zale were still a graveyard. But now, it was alive again, as if nothing happened. Frog looked at Crono. "Methinks t'would be best if we return to the End of Time." Frog stated. Crono nodded, and the two warriors left the village. 


	8. The Kingdom of Magic

Chapter 8: The Kingdom of Magic  
  
Rei wiped her eyes dry and got to her feet. Glancing around, she headed for where the Gate should have been. Glancing around, she realized she couldn't see it anywhere. Pulling out Rune, still under the strange spell, and poked some branches aside, revealing the glowing vortex of blue and black. Calmly she stepped in, and felt herself moving through the timestream. Emerging, she landed in a snow drift. Quickly, Rei dispelled the ice spell on Rune. Rune suddenly did something.. Different. It gave a shimmer, then vanished, leaving a floating, yellow imp like Masa and Mune in it's place. The collar on this one's rove was a pale silver, almost white, and it seemed female. Rei got up, brushing herself off, looking at the snow. Carefully, she poked at some snowflakes in the sky. Her companion had a distant look. "So, where-or when-are we? Any ideas?" Rei looked at her companion. "I think.. That we may have gone.. Backwards in time." The creature said softly.Unlike Masa and Mune, she wasn't as full as energy. She was quiet and gentle, and a bit feminine. She closed her eyes. "Yes.. I beleive we're below the floating continent of Zeal... But when in time, I'm not sure." She said, her tone quiet. Rei looked at her; this was her friend. She trusted her immensely. "Doreen, if this is Zeal, should I get you a disguise?" Rei asked. Doreen looked at Rei. "That would be very kind of you Rei, but I'm not sure we should tamper here. It may be dangerious." Doreen replied. Rei crossed her arms. "We won't tamper. But we certainly can't just stick around down here-- it's so cold, and who knows what lurks here?" Rei said, worriedly. Doreen closed her emerald eyes. "Earthbound humans. And the ancestors of the Mystics. That is what lived down here until Zeal crashed." Doreen said quietly. Rei put her hand on Doreen's shoulder. As long as the swordswoman could recall, Doreen had been plaugued by memories of the past. She often talked to Rei about how beautiful Zeal had been; how peaceful until the Queen had decided to try getting closer to something called Lavos. But no matter what, Doreen would always break off, lost in the memories. Rei glanced up at the continent. Although she was a magic user, some of her ancestral blood was Earthbound. But she knew magic. She was born to it. And she knew that since she could use magic now, she'd be found in an Earthbound Village quickly. She only had one alternative, and Zeal was it, until she could find another gate home. Rei looked at Doreen. "...We have to go to Zeal. We both know if I show up among the Earthbound I'll stand out. That's the last thing we need." Rei said quietly. Doreen looked up. "But what of blending in? We don't have any way of..." Doreen started. "For now, lets find a merchant. I guess we can go to an Earthbound village for sewing material." Rei said slowly. Doreen nodded warily, then vanished back into Rune. Rei grabbed Rune before it fell, and sheathed it. If we will be in Zeal, it would be best to stay in Kujar rather then Enhasa. Rune said to Rei. My favorite place was Enhasa, and my brothers were usually in the Palace. Should I call myself Reiketsu, or Koori? Rei asked tentively. I think it would be fine if you remain using the name Reiketsu, unless we encounter my brothers or myself, or even Gaspar, although Gaspar probably knew of you after his arrival in the End of Time. I always wondered what became of him and the other two Gurus. Ah yes.. We should be careful around them as well. Be on the lookout for Melchior and Balthesar. I do not know what became of them... Rune gave what seemed like a sigh. Rei shrugged, and entered the Earthbound cave.  
  
Frog and Crono returned to the End of Time and immediately Frog began to relate the events to Gaspar. Gaspar frowned with concern. "Very peculiar... Zale was most certainly destroyed, but... Hmm..." The Guru thought, concerned. Frog glanced around. "Where doth be the Lady Reiketsu?" Frog asked, blinking. Gaspar shook his head. "She asked to help after you left, so I had her investigate a problem in 588AD. But the Gate was cut off and redirected by.. Someone. I can't pinpoint when they are." Gaspar said. Frog was hprrified. "She be lost in time!?" Frog asked. Gaspar shook his head. "Not lost, I beleive I can place her location still.. Ah yes. 13,990 B.C." Gaspar said calmly. Frog stared as if asking wether or not Gaspar were serious. "That doth be but 10 years prior the fall of Zeal!" Frog exclaimed. Gaspar nodded. "If you wish to retreive her, you must disguise yourselves well. The timestream should remain as untampered with as possible." Frog nodded and looked at Crono. "Let us prepare our disguises prior our departure to 13,990 B.C., so we do not make our identities known before our arrival." Frog said. Crono sweatdropped and looked at Gaspar for help. Gaspar shrugged and opened a Gate to 1000AD. "It might be better to use the Wings of Time to go from there to 13,990 A.D." The old Guru said. Crono sighed and followed Frog through the gate.  
  
Rei held up the finished product she had been working on proudly. It was rather nice; A purple top with sky blue trim, that fit to her form, and the over-skirt started at the waist in blue, with a brass clasp at the side, sewm on, that only appeared to be the only thing holding it on. Rei quickly hid in a uninhabited cave, changed, and came out, and pulled Rune out of it's sheath. Rune quickly materialized into Doreen, who studied Rei critically before nodding her approval slowly. Rei looked at Doreen worriedly. She still had no idea how to disguise her friend. "All we need to figure out is your disguise..." Rei said with concern. Doreen patted Rei on the shoulder. "I think I know a way for me to go in." Doreen said reassuringly. Rei listened intently to what she had to say.  
  
Several minutes later, Rei entered the SkyPort and looked at the glowing symbol. Tentatively she touched Rune on her back, once again in the "Ice Blade" disguise. Rune hummed reassuringly. Rei sighed, climbed the steps, and walked onto the symbol. In a rainbow beam of light, she was transmitted upwards.  
  
Rei stepped out of the Port on the smaller Island and looked around. To the east, she spied Enhasa. Once again she touched Rune, and closed her eyes. It was actually more beautiful then Doreen had ever described. Quietly, she walked toward Enhasa, then turned, and entered the Landport northwest of Enhasa. Stepping onto the same emblem, she slowly made her way across the snow, and into the next SkyPort. She knocked snow off of her body before climbing the steps. Kujar is where most magical study and experimentation takes place. It's quite near the Palace.. Be careful. Rune warned. Rei nodded, stepped on the emblem, and beamed up. Upon arriving, she walked toward the town of Kajar. Silently she entered, and looked walked, looking around nerviously until she collided into... Someone, with a thud. 


	9. Would You Like a Little Cheese With Your...

Chapter 9: Would You Like a Little Cheese With Your Wine?  
  
Rei jumped back, startled, and glanced up. The person she'd bumped into was literally TOWERING over her. He had long, curly, honey-brown hair, and one eye had an eyepatch. His remaining eye was a yellow-gold, and he had finely chiseled features. He wore a blue and gold top with short sleeves, and matching blue shorts. The duo was trimmed in gold, with gold down the front in the center as well. A red and gold loincloth was down his front attached to his belt, and he wore a brown cape with a gold clasp at the neck. He had muscles all over; he was definaitely well built. Rei gulped nerviously. He had to be atleast 6 feet tall. Rei gave a gulp nerviously. .....Dalton. Rune murmured. The Captian of the Zealian Guard. Be careful... He can be quite brash and cold. "I... I'm sorry, sir. I was not watching where I was going." Rei said, somewhat weakly. She shook all over. A scare like this she did not need. "Who are you?" Dalton glared with his one eye, making Rei shake even more. "I haven't seen you here before! Where are you from, girl!?" "A.. Distant Ki..Kingdom." Rei managed to get out. Dalton kept his icy gaze. "WHAT kingdom?" Dalton snarled. Rei thought quickly for a name. She was panicking. "Netsui, s..sir." Rei got out. "Please, I only came to enhance my magic..." "....Hmmph! Next time, watch where your going!" Dalton snorted before going on his way. Rei shuddered slightly and blinked as someone approached that had overheard the exchange. "..Who are you?" They asked, staring into her eyes. Rei blinked. "My name is Reiketsu." Reiketsu said slowly. The gentleman chuckled. "Well miss Reiketsu, consider yourself one lucky lady. Sir Dalton doesn't usually let anybody just walk into him like that without some kind of reprecussion." He said calmly. Rei blinked. "Come, you must be exhausted from your travels. There is a spare bed around here.. Ah! Here we are." The gentleman shoved Rei toward a small bed. Rei blinked, sitting. "You may rest there for now." He said. "Later, you ought to find some books we have on magic. You may place your sword on the rack." "Thank you, but I'd feel more comfortable with my Ice Blade at my side." Rei said softly. The gentleman nodded and walked away. Rei flopped on her back. "Ugh. I'm tired. It's been a rough day." Rei grumbled. Kaeru gave a tiny croak of agreement from her pocket, breaking his long silence. He wiggled out and snuggled up onto her pillow next to her. Rei rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Frog and Crono pulled their hoods over their faces and crept into Enhasa silently. The two had already looked around the Earthbound Villages, and were presently creeping around Enhasa. So far, they hadn't found anything.. Most people were asleep, as usual. Walking, they suddenly heard someone talking to themself. Frog glanced over to see Doreen of 13,990BC talking to herself. "Some stranger in Kujar. Why did they pass Enhasa? Even I could sense their aura from here.. The aura of a true dreamer. I wonder..." Doreen glanced up, blinked, then vanished before Frog and Crono could do anything. Crono nodded to Frog. Atleast now they had a clue of where Rei was.. But they still didn't understand half of what Doreen said.  
  
Rei sat up after a few hours of sleep and stumbled to her feet. Slinging Rune, still in the Ice Blade guise over her shoulder, she headed for a small, corner library. For once, she woke up feeling sluggish. She was cold, too. Rei stumbled into a small nook full of books, and grabbed one, rubbing her head. Her thoughts felt half-muddled, and she fumbled through the books clumsily, nearly dropping a couple, rather than deftly finding and pulling one out. Rei? Are you alright? Rune peirced through the thick goop that was in Rei's mind, also known as her thoughts. Rei shook her head, trying to clear it to reply, pulling out the book. I think so, but ugh... I feel so weak and cold... It's so hard to concentrate... Rei responded meekly. Perhaps you should go rest in bed. It should be fine if you take the book with you... Just take it easy, Rei. You may be sick. Rune responded gently. Rei quietly climbed down the ladder without protest, and slowly fumbled back toward the bed. Rei shook her head again. Things were getting so dark... Suddenly she felt faint, and pitched forward, collapsing silently. Rei...? REI!!! Rune tried waking her up, with little avail.  
  
Meanwhile, Frog and Crono were trekking the snow-flurried land toward the SkyPort that lead to Kujar, and the palace. Frog and Crono were both silent, fighting off frostbite, and snowblindness. Frog was having a more difficult time, being amphibious, but he was pressing harder than Crono. However, the silence was not to last. "...You like her, don't you?" Crono actually asked. Frog blinked at Crono. He was suprised the boy had spoken, but even more suprised he asked. "What doth thou mean?" Frog asked. Crono smirked. "Just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I'm unobservant. People speak through body language too, and by their behavior. You seem pretty attatched to her. The only other time I saw you this persistant was against Magus." "......Art thou implying I doth have feelings for Lady Reiketsu? She doth be a friend of sorts. I know better than to chase a woman; for my guise doth not incur many women's trust, let alone doth it invoke feelings from them! She cannot possibly feel naught but friendship for me! So what makest thou think that I wouldst even try, Sir Crono?" Frog asked in a rare fit of sorrow. Crono patted his friend on the shoulder. "I haven't seen her exactly repulsed by you or your attempts at flirting yet." Crono smirked. Frog twitched. "And what doth THAT imply!?" Frog demanded. Crono merely grinned and once again grew silent. Frog sighed exasperatedly at Crono and wondered why the boy had started the conversation. As the two stepped into the skyport and onto the emblem, Frog looked down. What DID he think of Reiketsu? He certainly liked her. Alot. And every time she seemed startled or upset, he'd gotten protective. When she'd hit her head, he'd cast a healing spell and put his cape on her as a blanket. Maybe he did like her? But what did she think of him? Frog gave a quiet sigh, laced with a very tiny ribbit as they rematerialized in Zeal. As they entered Kujar, Frog overheard some people talking. "...Sir Dalton sure is acting strangely. Remember that strange girl that passed out in the hall? He was ready to kill after she was taken to the healer. And he hasn't left yet!" One Zealian said. Another one nodded. "Perhaps he's finally losing his rough attitude?" Another asked. The first shook his head. "Who knows." When Crono glanced at Frog to see what the swordsman's reaction was, he saw that Frog had already taken off to find Rei. 


	10. Bishounen Wars!

Chapter 10: Bishounen Wars!  
  
Frog found the healer easily, and stormed in. He had a rather pissed off expression, and one hand was on Masamune. The way he figured it, someone was going to pay for this, and he was going to ensure that. Entering the room Rei was in, he spotted Dalton. Sitting. Next to Rei's bed. Oh, this was too much. "Curr! What foul creature poisons a lady!?" Frog snapped, irritably. The young General glared up at Frog with his one eye and rose, putting one hand on a long sword at his side. "How do you know what happened.. Unless you did the deed yourself!" Dalton growled. Frog put a hand on Masamune. "I didst no such thing!" Frog growled. Dalton growled. "Really? We'll just see." The Cheese General slid the long sword out of it's sheath, as Frog drew Masamune. Immediately, the two warriors locked into a duel.  
  
Meanwhile, the healer crept in, sweatdropping at the battle, and slid over to Reiketsu's bedside and administed a Heal potion. After a few minutes, Rei sat up, rubbing her head. "Ugh.. What happened?" Rei groaned, rubbing her head. The Healer sighed. "You were poisoned, but you should be better now." The Healer said calmly. Rei looked at the duel between Dalton and a strange hooded, and rather short person and sweatdropped. "...Uh.. Why are those two dueling at the foot of my bed?" Rei asked. "Well, I heard them yelling blame for your poisoning from across the hall." The healer replied. "......" Rei sweatdropped. "Mind if I leave in case one of those two idiots slit each other's throats?" "That may be a wise idea, miss." "THANK YOU." Rei said. Quickly, she grabbed Rune and scuried out. The healer looked at the two fighters again. "....You'd think a girl would be flattered to have men fighting like this over her. Instead, it went over as well as a turd in a punchbowl." The healer sighed and wondered how she'd ever clean up.  
  
Rei stalked through Kujar, mumbling about how men were fools untill she walked into another hooded figure. Spikey red hair ppoked out of his hood, and Rei looked at his face and quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, your that..." Rei began. Crono nodded and indicated that she should be quiet. Rei nodded and lead him to a quiet part of Kujar. "How went things on your end?" Rei asked. Crono shook his head, indicating things didn't go well. "What happened?" Rei whispered. Crono sighed, and whispered the events in Zale to Rei. Granted, he didn't know the village name, or anything else, but the information was enough to get a reaction from Reiketsu. "....Some... Bastard... Is messing with my home village.... And can't let the dead rest!?" Rei twitched. Crono merely sweatdropped and patted her shoulder. Rei mumbled a curse. "By the Ancients.... Well, I guess we had better learn more about the enemy first..." Rei growled. Crono nodded. "...Uh.... What's your name, anyhow?" Rei asked, rubbing the back of her head. Crono sweatdropped, facepalming. "Crono." Crono said with a sigh. His throat was sore from the "excessive" talking today, and Rei's ignorance merely took the cake of a strange day.  
  
Frog glanced to check on Rei, and nearly got sliced open when he noticed she wasn't in the room anymore. "Halt, knave!" Frog said, knocking Dalton's sword away from his face. "What is it? And don't call me a name, shrimpy." Dalton snapped back. "And call me 'SIR'." "....." Frog ignored Dalton's comment. "The lady has left!" "...Yeah. She left about twenty minutes ago." The healer said, sweatdropping. She was putting fresh sheets on the bed. "Oh, and she seems to think your both idiots." "..............." Both Dalton and Frog left the room and went seperate ways, each with a different, yet similair agenda.  
  
Akumu glanced out over Zale. The village teemed with people working, doing business, and conversing. It was as if it were a normal village, untouched by war or magic. Akumu narrowed his eyes. Despite his spell over Zale; there was something missing from it. Something crucial. Then he remembered. A thin sneer spread on his face as his eyes narrowed. "MURAMASA!" Akumu snarled. As if from nowhere, the black dragon materialized behind Akumu. "What isss it now, Akumu?" The creature snarled, it's yellow-gold eyes narrowed. "Zale is... Incomplete. It lacks the element it requires to resume it's full state." Akumu hissed. Muramasa shifted irritably. "My paitenccce wearsss thin, Akumu. Will it be complete sssoon or not?" Muramasa growled. "We need the artifacts left from the Ancestors in Zale to revert it to it's normal state... As I do not know which was used to back the magic power of Zale. Once we harness that and the magic of Zale, nothing will stop our little.. Conquest." Akumu growled. Muramasa simply hissed and vanished. Meanwhile, in the shadows, a purple-caped form made his own disappearing act into the shadows as well.  
  
Rei sat at a table reading as many books on magical creatures as she could find. Crono sat near her, reading on the same topic; and both were intensely dedicated to their work. Rei had suggested they do the research while they were still in Zeal, although they would read up in other eras as well. So far, they weren't having any luck. Rei finally sighed and leaned back. "Nothing on black dragons in my books. You?" Rei looked at Crono. Crono shook his head no, and Rei got up. "I'll look for some more books." She said, going to put the ones they'd gotten out back, and to fetch new ones. Suddenly she stopped and sniffed the air. ".....Why do I smell cheese?" Rei wondered aloud. Carefully she turned, blinked and looked up to see Dalton towering over her. "What do you think your doing!?" Dalton growled. Rei jumped. "I.. I.. I..." Rei gulped. Oh shiiit... Rei thought. Rune remained calm. That's strange, he never wore that scent often. Rune mused. Rei sweatdropped and made a whimpering sound. Dalton grabbed her arm and dragged her along. "Come with me, girl!!" Dalton snarled. Rei whimpered meekly and did as told. 


	11. If I Go Crazy...

Chapter 11: If I Go Crazy...  
  
Rei finally shoved Dalton off in a rare showcase of nerve. "Hey! Who died and made you king!?" Rei snapped. Dalton blinked. NEVER had he been spoken to like this. Never. ....He sort of liked it. Still, it was quite impudent. Dalton lashed out to grab her by the neck with one hand, and Rei dodged, suprising the General. She turned to walk away. "Your weird. I'm out of here. I learned what I needed to know." Rei said. Dalton blinked, realizing he had one shot to try to make her stay and be HIS. Dalton lashed out with one hand and yanked her around and into him roughly, and grabbed her by both shoulders. Rei opened her mouth to yell for help and he quickly covered it with his own. Dalton held Rei his arms and in his kiss until she kicked him in the shin, hard, forcing him to let go. Rei slapped him and jumped back. "Your... SICK!" Rei said, before running off. Dalton growled, rubbing his cheek. Oh, someday, he'd HAVE the power to find that girl.... And he'd make her his forever.  
  
That was disgusting. somehow I expected my first kiss to be more pleasant. Rei though irritably as she walked to return to the group. Most women in Zeal would have loved for him to fall for them. Rune responded amusedly. Yeah, well, he's not my type. Rei thought indignantly. Calmly she strolled up to Crono, who'd rejoined Frog. "Hey. I didn't find anything. Can we go now?" Rei asked the two. Frog sweatdropped, but Crono nodded, indicating they should go and that he hadn't found anything either. The trio headed out of Kujar and to the Landport. Stepping on the marking, they were transported down. Frog and Crono finally both removed their hoods as they trekked toward the next skyport. "M'lady, where didst thou...?" Frog looked at Rei's dress in suprised. "I made it." Rei said cooly. Both men stared, blinking, but didn't ask how. Frog scooted a bit closer to Rei. She didn't notice. "Art thou feeling better?" Frog asked. Rei ignored him. Frog blinked then looked up. "M'lady?" Frog blinked again from the lack of response. Finally, he quietly slipped into silence and kept pace with his two companions. Reaching the Skyport to the Kujar area, Crono and Frog pulled their hoods up, and, after the three trekked through, they finally reached the Gate. Stepping in, they returned to the End of Time.  
  
The moment of arrival, there was a tiny, nervous ribbit from Rei's pocket. "...." Everyone looked at the pocket in stunned silence until Rei reached in and pulled out Kaeru. Kaeru hopped to her head and eyed his surroundings nerviously. Rei plopped down, and Frog warily approached. When Rei didn't smack him, he got face to face with Kaeru. The tiny frog sniffed at him warily before hopping on his head and ribbiting happily. "Kaeru..." Rei said softly. Frog blinked and wondered if her feelings were hurt. However, she seemed to do nothing else. Frog finally sat next to her mutely. "....What is it?" Rei asked, still staring forward. "....M'lady, doth my presence bother thee?" Frog asked, quietly. Rei looked at him. "What?" She blinked. "Doth my presence bother thee? Thou hast been silent since Zeal." Frog said. He seemed upset. Rei suddenly felt somewhat guilty. "I don't mind you being around. Your a great guy.. I was just mad, that's all." Rei said quietly. Frog kept looking forward. "Why, m'lady?" He asked. Rei blinked. "I guess I don't like people fighting on my account." Rei said quietly. Frog nodded. "I see, m'lady." Frog said slowly. Rei smiled out of the blue. "Don't worry 'bout it, OK?" She said.  
  
Crono finished filling Gaspar in (somehow) and turned to get Frog to go on the next part of the mission to see him next to Rei. Crono started to walk over when Gaspar touched his shoulder. "Hold on, boy. Let those two have some private time." Gaspar said calmly. Crono sighed.  
  
A few hours time found the trio in 1000AD. Crono, Frog, and Rei stood before the door to Lucca's house. Crono was knocking. Lucca answered the door. "Hi! ...Uhm... What's going on?" The scientist asked, scratching her head. Crono indicated he'd explain when he got in. Five minutes time found them in the living room, with Crono haven explained the tale. "Hmm.. Strange. Oh, that crazy sorceress is back in True. She nearly smashed town square up summoning a golem... It was strange, but it seemed pretty calm about something. And she's got some.. Kid with her." Lucca said. Crono groaned and faceplanted while Frog tilted his head to one side. "Sorceress, Lady Lucca?" Frog asked. "Yeah. There's a sorceress from Choras that lives just outside of True. Usually her spells blow upon her, and she was even reverted to a cat- human hybrid of a creature by one... She's got some mastered, though. Her name's Serra." Lucca explained. Frog merely looked thoughtful. Hadn't Dalton been able to summon golems...? "So, what's her name?" Lucca asked, indicating Rei. "My name's Reiketsu..." Rei said quietly. Lucca stuck her hand out to offer a handshake. "Lucca! Scientist extrodinaire!" Lucca said proudly. Rei stared at her hand a minute before shaking it. "Hi." Rei finally said meekly. 


	12. Obsidian Skies

For those reading this on Fanfiction.net: I'm sorry about the formatting issues. FF.Net is being a pain about .doc files, which I save in. . OI.  
  
Chapter 12: Obsidian Skies  
  
The sun in Truce was so very pleasant that warm spring day. The young woman strolled through, watching the skies. Her brown, curly hair was streaked with blue. Two triangular brown fur patches ran up her cheeks, and her ears where brown, and soft, and like those of a cat. A brown tail protruded from the back of her blue and purple gown. At the collarbone of the gown was a green jewel. The outfit was trimmed in gold. Behind her, a very solemn boy followed. He had long curly brown hair, and brown and blue clothing with a little gold trim. He wore an eyepatch with a small kitty on it, and his remaining eye was golden in color. He followed the woman at a brisk pace. "Mother, are you certain that it's good to be out again after that... Er... Incident?" The boy asked. The woman turned. "Oh, anyone who can't use magic properly can blow up a tree! I'm working on it!" She said. The boy didn't look impressed. "....But one in the forest that Fiona woman saved?" The boy tilted his head to one side. ".....Hush." She said. The boy shrugged. "If you say so, Mother." The boy responded. "...Can we go to Market, Mother? I'm hungry." "Why don't you go by yourself? I think your old enough." The woman said. She put some money in his hand. The boy nodded. "Thank you, Mother!" He said, walking off. The woman watched the boy walk off, scratching the back of her head. "The way he carries himself, you'd think he were royalty or something." She mumbled.  
  
Rei finally got out of Lucca's house and pranced into Truce. She'd never seen much since they came to 1000AD. She wanted to see what the future was like. Rei was walking around when she bumped into the woman. "Oof! Sorry, lady!" The woman said. Rei rubbed the back of her head. "No, quite alright! Wasn't watching where I was going! ...Nice ears, what's your name?" Rei asked. The woman blinked and flicked one of her ears. "Serra. You?" She said, curtsying. "Reiketsu. I'm guessing you had a bad run-in with a wizard or something?" Rei asked, tilting her head to one side. "What? No, I.. Had a spell backfire. Heh heh heh." Serra said, rubbing the back of her head. Rei shrugged. "Well, it's not a bad look." Rei said calmly. "Really?" Serra blinked. Rei nodded. Serra looked around. "Well, my son is somewhere around here..." Serra said, glancing around. "Son?" Rei blinked. Serra turned red. "Well... Not technically I suppose. I found him ten years ago as an infant after summoning a golem. I raised him, so I'm just like his mother." Serra said, sweatdropping. Rei nodded, understanding perfectly. "Then that's all that matters." She said, smirking. Serra blinked. "What do you mean?" Serra asked. "Sure, you can be family by blood, but it takes the spirit to be a real family." Rei said softly. Serra smiled. "Your right." Serra smiled. Suddenly, the wind began picking up. Both women looked up in alarm as the sky turned black; and the air grew colder. Rapidly. Icy snowflakes seemed to start falling. Suddenly, the boy ran up to Serra and hugged her legs. "Motheeer! What's going on!?" He asked in fear. Serra shook her head. "I don't know! But it looks like something really bad!" Serra replied. Rei watched the child bury his face in his mother, and shook off the feeling of familiarity, and closed her eyes, shutting out all sound mentally except for that of the wind.  
  
And she listened.  
  
Reiketsu sat with her frogs in the mudhole and was feeding them when a hooded man approached and looked down. ".....Hello." He said. His voice was raspy, and low. Rei looked up merrily. "Hi!" She said, smiling. "What's your name?" "You.. May call me Sugam." He replied calmly. "I am seeking... A book of spells." "Spell books? We have alot of those in Zale!" Rei said happily. Sugam nodded. Rei got run, ran over, and took his hand, and began leading him to Zale. Sugam was silent most of the way, then spoke. "Have you ever listened to the melody of the wind, child?" He asked. Rei looked up. "No, I don't know how. I wish I could, because Doreen says the night has the most beautiful symphony." Rei said. Sugam nodded again. "You'll want to look in the library for spellbooks, but, careful noone sees you. Strangers don't usually get in unless we're having the Festival." Rei said. Sugam nodded. "I merely seek a way to enhance my Shadow abilities." Sugam said calmly. Rei smiled. "Then you must really want the most powerful stuff! Only the Elders know that, except..." Rei looked down. "I overheard them casting the barrier spell once. That's a powerful one." ".....I see." Sugam looked at the girl again. She was so naive. "A trade, then... I shall teach you how to listen to the wind.. And you shall teach me the barrier spell." Sugam said calmly. Rei nodded. "OK!"  
  
Several weeks later, Sugam stood utop a hill near Zale. He was listening. Suddenly Rei ran up behind him. "Sagum! I'm here! And I brought the paper with the Inochimyouga spell on it!" Rei said, smiling. "I came alone, just like you said!" Sugam turned to the girl and took the offered paper, read it, and put it away. "Good." Sugam said. He stared. "The art of listening to the wind is something your ancestors held with high regard. It can tell you the present, or if one is close to death. It can tell you of danger, and where your enemy lies. It can sing, or bring news of what is happening. It is not easy and you must practice, and be willing to learn and do so. If you are not, leave now so you do not waste my time, young one." Rei looked up at Sugam with a determined expression. "I want to learn to listen to the wind." Rei said firmly. Sagum smirked behind the hood. "....Good. Clear your mind of all thought, listen to nothing but the spirits of the wind." Sugam said. Rei closed her eyes and focused. Sugam watched her. She did certainly maintain her determination. Good. "What do you hear?" Sugam asked. "I hear.. The wind. Something's gonna happen, but I don't know what." Rei said meekly. Sugam listened to see how accurate she was. Fairly accurate. The wind spoke, and it spoke of danger. It was a healthy start. "I found that book, Sugam!" Rei said, excitedly suddenly. Sugam nodded and took her hand. "Lead me to it." He said quietly. Rei lead him into the village, and to the very back of the library. She pulled out an old book with a Seal. The Seal of Zeal. Sugam took it. "Yes... This is it. Wait outside. The matters of this book and I do not concern you, child." Sugam said calmly. Rei nodded and ran to watch for people. Sugam held a hand over the seal a minute, when it seemed like blood seeped into the lock. It opened for the first time in centuries, and the wizard began to read. After several minutes, Sugam looked up sharply. "No.. Not now..." He said irritably. Suddenly he put the book in his cloak, and ran to the door. Outside, Rei was glancing around. Sugam looked at her. "Can you hear it?! The wind is screaming!" Sugam said. Rei nodded, frightened. Sugam frowned. "Go back to your family! Now!" "What about you!?" Rei asked, nervious. "I have survived this long, and I will be fine. Now go! And do not forget to listen to the wind!"  
  
Rei opened her eyes as soon as she heard the wind speak. "Muramasa...? What...?" Rei shook her head. Whatever it was, the wind also warned of danger. She hated to do this, but she only knew of one safe spot, and that was with the others. "Follow me, quickly!" Rei said, bolting for Lucca's. Serra followed, followed by the boy. Rei quickly arrived and opened the door, pulled Serra and the boy in, and jumped in herself. "What happened out there??" Lucca asked. "No idea! But something BAD." Rei shook her head. "REAL BAD." Frog immediately went over to Rei. "Art thee alright, M'lady?" Frog asked, concerned. Rei nodded. "I'm OK." Rei said, rubbing the back of her head. Lucca looked at Serra. "...Oh God, it's you. A spell didn't blow up again, did it?" Lucca asked annoyedly. Serra blinked. "Wha? NO!" Serra said. "I was just talking to the ol' lady here!" Serra pointed at Reiketsu. Rei blinked. "Old la...WHAT? I'm only twenty!" Rei said exasperatedly. "Silver's my natural hair color! Got it from my father!" "Sorry." Serra shrugged. Lucca looked at the boy hiding behind Rei. "And what's your name, little one?" Lucca asked, kneeling. Crono and Frog looked as well. The boy fumbled with his shirt. "Dalton." He said. "......." There was a collective silence from Rei, Frog, Lucca, and Crono. Serra shrugged. "He was such a brat when I named him! It was the only name he liked! Can't say as where I heard it, but I couldn't think of any more names then it hit me. Why not try Dalton?" She said, rubbing the back of her head. "...Out of curiosity, why does he wear an eyepatch?" Lucca asked. Serra looked down. "Dalton, go play in another room." She said softly. Dalton sulked slightly, but scurried to do so. When he had left, Serra sighed. "I adopted him, like I told Reiketsu here. When I found him, he had one. I think he was hurt with his real parents and lost it, but I don't know." Serra said. "I really don't know where he came from. I found him in some bushes near the square when I adopted him." "Why doth thou not tell us of the tale, then, m'lady?" Frog asked. Serra nodded, and sat. 


	13. A Boy Named Dalton

Chapter 13: A Boy Named Dalton  
  
"A long time ago, while I was staying here in Truce, I was heading home from the square after summoning a golem when I heard something crying. So I went to look, and I looked in some bushes. There I found a tiny baby, without even any teeth just left there. I pulled him out, but noone seemed to know him. I took him in, and tried all kinds of names, but he hated them all. He'd just.. Cry. Finally, something told me to try 'Dalton'. He loved it, so that became his name. I couldn't help it, but I somehow felt as if I learned his name. But I've taken care of him since." Serra said softly. "I know I have to tell him someday he's adopted... But he's always seen me as "Mother". Perhaps, when he's older, I'll tell him..." Serra sighed. The group collectively blinked at Serra's story when Dalton came barging in, and crawled into Serra's lap, shaking. "Dalton?! What's wrong?!" Serra asked. The boy sniffled. "There's something scary outside!" Dalton whimpered. Serra held him tightly. "It'll be ok, sweetie..." She said, gently. Lucca, Crono, and Frog exchanged looks and immediately went outside. Rei got up as did Serra, putting Dalton down, and they followed. Dalton skittered after his mother, worried. Outside was a boy, blad in black, with purple hair and blue tips. His eyes glowed a red color, like blood, as he scowled at the group. "One of you has the book." The boy growled. His eyes narrowed. "But which? Looks like I'll have to kill you all to find out. I shan't be hard. For what are you? Nothing more than a punk-haired little brat, a woman in a tin-can, a child, a frog who thinks he can weild a sword, a cat, and a silver-haired freak while I, I have the power to corrupt time, and the magic of the shadows." "Who art thou, to speaketh with such a brash tounge!?" Frog demanded. The boy scoffed. "My name? You may call me... Akumu." He scoffed. Now, where shall I start? Ah yes, how about you, girl?" Akumu turned on Lucca, and suddenly sent a blast of magic energy at her. Lucca attempted to dodge. Lucca succeeded in getting slammed into a tree. "Curr! What gentleman doth attack a woman!?" Frog growled, pointing Masamune. "Oh, I'm no gentleman. But, since your so eager to be struck down next, allow me to oblige, you disgusting thing." Akumu said. Frog too, was slammed backward, despite his best efforts. Akumu turned to see Dalton lash out with his Katana. Akumu proceeded to repeat the energy blast into him, slamming him away. He turned to Serra, Rei, and Dalton. "Ah, this will be too easy. As I thought." Akumu smirked. Calmly, he sent a blast of energy at Serra, knocking her back. Dalton's eye went wide. "Motheeeerrr!" He cried. Suddenly he turned to Akumu, eye glinting. "You'll pay for that!" The boy snarled. Suddenly he raised a hand. "Come forth! Golem!" The boy yelled. A portal opened behind the child as the massive golem came out, looking around. Then it spied Akumu. Dalton pointed. "Golem! Take care of him!" Dalton cried. The Golem grunted and went over, preparing to strike. Akumu snarled and tried to blast it. The golem was hit, but leered down. And reflected a weaker version of the blast. It was enough to catch Akumu by suprise. He snarled. "Meddlesome..." Quietly he prepared to blast the lot into oblivion. He did NOT need this. Suddenly a massive gust of wind hit him, and in it, were particles of ice. Looking down, he snarled. His feet were frozen to the ground. Then he glanced at his hands. Frozen together! He growled as Rei piped up. "How do you like my "Blizzard" spell?" She asked. Akumu snarled. "I'll be back-don't you forget it!" He growled. Immediately, he teleported away.  
  
Rei walked over to Dalton and Serra in concern, and knelt down. A complete change from when he siced the golem on Akumu, Dalton was trying to wake Serra up. "Mother? Wake up, mother!" Dalton whimpered. Rei reached out, and checked her pulse. It was there. "She's knocked out, Dalton. Apparently Akumu hasn't mastered the art of killing. Yet." She frowned. Dalton sniffed. "Will my mother be OK?" He asked. Rei nodded. "I think so." Rei said. Dalton sniffled, still scared. "Let me give your mother a Mid Tonic." Rei said. She pulled out a vile of a strange liquid. Dalton snatched it. "I wanna help Mother." He said. Carefully, he poured it in her mouth, and make her swallow. Serra groaned and opened one eye. "Am I dead?" She asked. "Mother!" Dalton squealed, and wrapped his arms around Serra happily. Serra returned the embrace. "Goodness! Are you alright?" Serra asked. Dalton nodded. Rei watched the two hug with a pained look, then went to start using a Mid Tonic on the others.  
  
The golem, haven not gone back to it's own dimention, watched the group slowly come around, then levelled it's eyes on the boy. Apparently, Serra hadn't summoned it, like it thought. The golem, although not usually bright, sighed. It knew it had to tell the truth to Serra sometime. Now might be the best time.  
  
Rei finally pulled Frog's head into her lap, and pulled out the mid tonic, and got the unconcious swordsfrog to drink it. When he didn't wake up right away, Rei grumbled. "Sure, you have to be difficult." Rei grumbled. Leaning forward, she touched her lips to his to attempt artificial resperation in case some had gone down the wrong tube. Apparently, it hadn't, because he suddenly kissed her, quite nerviously. "I thank thee, m'lady." Frog said. Rei acked. "You scared me!" She scolded. Frog blinked. "I apologize, then, m'lady." Frog said, getting up. Serra meanwhile looked at the golem. "How did a golem get here??" She asked. Rei pointed at Dalton. "Your son." She said. Everyone looked at Dalton. He blinked innocently. "I was scared you'd be hurt, Mother! I don't even know how I did it, I swear!" The boy whimpered. Serra looked confused. "I know. I never summoned a golem in your presence... So how...?" Serra blinked. The golem finally spoke up.  
  
"G'uh... I can 'splain, Muss Sora." The golem said nervously. Everyone looked at the golem again. Serra nodded for it to go ahead. "Long time ago.... Muster Dalton try to take over world. Golum Boss get beat up, and is scared of height, refused to come when summoned. Muster Dalton get pulled to Golem wurld... No can survive, Golems have to use spell, make him tiny hoomun. No can handle tiny hoomun, tiny hoomun no can stay in golem wurld. Then Muss Sora summon ten years ago. Golem bring Muster Dalton to Muss Sora. Muss Sora take care of Muster Dalton. Muster Dalton no remumbur past." The golem said. It panted heavily. The creatures weren't used to talking so much outside of grunting. Everyone looked at Dalton again, who trembled and clung to Serra. "Mother, what's he talking about? I don't understand!" Dalton sniffled. Serra sighed, sitting, and pulled Dalton into her lap as she slowly started to tell Dalton how she found him. The little boy quivered, but clung close. "I still don't know what I did in the past.." The boy sniffled. Serra patted his head gently. Dalton wriggled and faced everyone else. "I don't even remember a thing. I don't know what's going on. But I'm sorry if I did something really bad." Dalton said, sniffling. Lucca, Crono and Frog seemed to look at each other, but then Frog spoke first. "...'Tis alright Lad. Strange as the tale is, it does maketh sense. Perhaps thou doth be a changed lad." Frog said warily. Dalton gave a weak smile. Serra looked at the golem. "Oh, your waiting to go home. I'm sorry." She said. Gesturing, she opened a gate. The golem grunted aprreciatively, and went in. Rei leaned against a tree in silence, looking at the spot Akumu had been in. "Looks like I'm not the only one alive. Also looks like I'm the only sane one, though." Rei mused. "We're so damn screwed." 


	14. The Story of Zale

Chapter 14: The Story of Zale  
  
Night found the small band of travellers in a Shelter Serra provided. The present discussion was what Akumu could possibly want from them. Unfortuanately, the only one who had any inkling of Zale history was Rei, and she was rather busy cleaning Rune. She didn't look too happy, either.  
"What did that weird kid mean 'book'? What book?" Serra asked. Lucca shrugged.  
"I'm perplexed as well." Lucca said. Crono shrugged his shoulders, as did Frog.  
"The master spellbook of Zale. That's what he wants." Rei said, polishing Rune. Everyone looked at Rei.  
"But what's so important about it?" Lucca asked, adjusting her glasses.  
"Nicely put, if he got it, we'd be screwed three ways from Sunday." Rei said, warily trying a phrased she'd overheard Serra use earlier.  
"Why, m'lady?" Frog asked. Rei leaned back.  
"It's a long story going back ages." Rei said calmly.  
"I'd say we've got time." Serra said. Dalton nodded his head next to her.  
"Fine then." Rei sat straight up. "You asked for it. A long time ago there was a magic kingdom that floated over the land. People born there could use magic from birth, and held beleif in prophetic dreams, and magic. Anyone inable to use magic lived in the harsh enviroment below. Ultimately, the Kingdom crashed down, and many that survived the Great Collapse lost all ability to use magic. They joined those on the Earth to start anew. But some still had their magic, and decided to try to continue their magical ways. Some of those from the Earth followed them, and they built a village. Several artifacts from the Floating Kingdom survived, including a book that noone in the village could open that had washed ashore. Because noone in Zale could open it, it was assumed to be a source of magic, and placed in the library of the village where noone could find it, to protect it. Other artifacts survived, but most where destroyed with the village in 590AD. The book vanished."  
"The people of the village, named Zale, had several legends, some about the book, some about the magic of Zale, there's all kinds of stories. Most of them are shrouded in mystery, except those born of dreams. Those are the true ones. The Ancestors knew Zale would be destroyed, but they pressed on anyway. The legend had it that Zale would be destroyed in the time of Reiketsu. Supposedly, noone would survive, and very little would remain. But I guess even the Ancestors made a mistake or two." Rei resumed polishing Rune in silence.  
"Thy ancestors were from Zeal, M'lady?" Frog asked. Rei shrugged.  
"Yeah. With some non-magic users mixed in. The bloodline's note exactly Zealian and not exactly normal. It's a mix." Rei said, still polishing Rune. A glint of text caught Lucca's eyes.  
".....Does that say 'Melchior'?" Lucca blinked. Rei shrugged.  
"It does. Why?" Rei suddenly had a defensive hand on Rune. Lucca blinked at the reaction. About then, the Masamune decided to react. Serra and Dalton eyed Masa and Mune warily, then Rune as IT reacted. Doreen materialized from the blade, glancing around. Doreen was promptly hugged by the Twins as the three siblings were finally reunited. The three promptly began catching up on things, boggling most people in the Shelter. Noone noticed when Rei rose to her feet, and slipped out of the Shelter, save for one. Dalton quietly left his mother's side and followed Rei into the darkness of night.  
  
Dalton found Reiketsu sitting on a rock, looking at the full moon. The small boy climbed up and tapped Rei's shoulder. Rei looked at him.  
"How come your so sad?" Dalton ventured to ask. Rei blinked.  
"Why do you think I'm sad?" Rei looked at Dalton in confusion.  
"I can see it, because you look and act like a sad person, especially with those siblings started hugging. Why? Did something happen to you?" Dalton asked. Rei looked forward again.  
"I guess it's hard to watch families become reunited when your own was broken apart in a way that can't be fixed." Rei said softly.  
"What happened to your Mother and Father?" Dalton asked. Rei looked at him.  
"When I was ten... A bad man named Magus came to Zale with an armoy of Mystics. They didn't show any mercy, and killed everybody in Zale.. except for me. The swordsman Slash killed my mother... I watched Magus himself slash my father at the waist with his scythe, then electricute him with a lightening spell. For some reason, I was allowed to live. I thought I was the only one, but..." Rei shook her head. Dalton looked at her.  
"How come your so scared of telling people then? Especially Frog?" Dalton asked. Rei shook her head.  
"I don't know." Rei glanced down.  
"You could atleast talk to Frog? He likes you. Alot. I can see it." Dalton said. Rei turned to the boy.  
"How can you...?"  
"Well, isn't this a sappy picture. Makes me want to vomit." Came a snarling voice. Rei and Dalton whirled to face the source, and Akumu stepped from the shadows. 


	15. Rushing Water Stained With Blood

Chapter 15: Rushing Water Stained With Blood  
  
Dalton clung to Reiketsu nerviously as Akumu stepped into the open. Akumu narrowed his blood-red eyes as he scowled at the two.  
"One of you two must have the book. Give it to me. Now." Akumu snarled. Rei took a step forward.  
"If we had it, we wouldn't give it to YOU." Rei growled. Akumu looked angry.  
"You lie!" He snarled. Akumu sent a blast of magic at them both, knocking them unconcious. roughly, he and the two vanished into the night.  
  
"Where's Dalton?" Serra looked around as Doreen, Masa, and Mune finished their reunion. Everyone glanced around.  
"Lady Reiketsu has gone as well." Frog said, getting up. Serra, Lucca, and Crono got to their feet.  
"We'll have to look for them." Serra said calmly. Frog nodded. Crono quickly indicated he would come.  
"I'll come too." Lucca said, calmly. Frog shook his head.  
"Nay, Lady Lucca, we shouldst have one person here to defend the Shelter." Frog said. Lucca nodded, and sat down. The trio stepped outside and Serra suddenly took a whiff.  
"Dalton went this way. I can smell it." She said. Frog nodded.  
"I canst detect Lady Reiketsu hath been down this path as well." Frog said. Quickly, they both started following the trail. Crono sighed and followed.  
  
Upon reaching the rock Rei had been talking to Dalton on, Frog looked around. Serra flicked an ear as well.  
"Wh...wh...Where doth be the lady Reiketsu!?" Frog asked in alarm. Serra shook her head.  
"Dalton's gone too. And the trail ends here." Serra snorted. "But... I smell that brat from before."  
"That lad Akumu? How couldst he...?"  
"I'm picking up on some magical residue. What ever he did, their long gone." Serra growled. Frog nearly blew up on the spot in anger, except for Crono holding him back.  
"That knave! He shallt taste the steel of my blade shouldst Reiketsu be injured!" Frog snarled. Crono sighed, holding the irate knight at bay. Serra shrugged.  
"Only if I don't blast him for laying a hand on my son, first, frog-man." Serra shrugged. Crono didn't even bother keeping Frog from thuroughly explaining to Serra in a cool rational manner that if she called him a frogman again, he would be happy to remove her tounge. Granted, this was due to his wonderful mood, but that is beside the point.  
  
If Frog had any idea what Akumu was doing to Rei, he's probably have lost all sense of rationale and probably have killed Akumu on the spot. The lad paceed in front of Rei, who he had chained onto a wall for his interrogation. This suited Akumu just fine, as he could easily land a killing blow if he so wished. But for now, he needed her alive. Killing her would come later, after he had some "fun" with "results".  
"Where is it?" Akumu growled. Rei sniffed.  
"I wouldn't tell you if I knew." She snorted. Akumu narrowed his eyes.  
"I suggest you not play games if you value your life. Where is it?" Akumu repeated. Rei snorted.  
"Screw you." She snarled. Akumu reared back and gave her a painful blast of magic that smacked her in the fash. Blood trickled down a gash it created on her cheek, and her face stung badly. Whatever it was spell-wise, it felt like a sword with salt, and lemon juice on it, and hurt like a bitch.  
"Tell me where it is!!" Akumu snarled. Rei narrowed her eyes. Time to get nasty.  
"If I knew, I wouldn't tell YOU. But for a Zaleian, your pretty much a damn idiot, aren't you, TOTTEI? If you remembered anything about Zale, you'd recall that it was in the library. But gee, too bad the library was destroyed, huh? The book, if we're lucky, went with it. It doesn't belong in the hands of someone who's forsaken the village laws, forsaken the honor the ancestors attempted to establish after Zeal, and the ideals of Zale. Your nothing but a damn TRAITOR. The Ancestors and the Elders would be shamed to see you now." Rei snarled. Akumu snarled, and lashed out with a blast of magic. Rei took it, growling, as she felt a gash on her left arm start bleeding and a smaller one of her right arm form as well. Akumu's Shadow magic was strong, but she had to be stronger. This magic was strong, but Rei sensed that Akumu was holding back. Shit, could her day get any worse? Rei drifted in and out of conciousness as she felt herself hit the ground, then get dragged to the prison below. She was thrown into a cell, and it was locked. If she didn't get even a Tonic soon, Rei had a feeling it might all end. Very rapidly. She shifted slightly to see Dalton coming over.  
"What happened?" He asked, scared. Rei patted his head with her right hand. She couldn't feel her left one. Not good.  
"I just got knocked around a little, kid." Rei said. Dalton looked nervious, then reached in his pocket and removed a much-needed Tonic. Rei blinked, wondering how he'd gotten it.  
"Where did you...?" Rei blinked. Dalton handed her the Tonic which she drained gratefully.  
"A weird man with white skin and blue hair.. He's all in purple and stuff. He had pointy ears, and red eyes, and, he said he was going to get someone to beat Akumu up." Dalton said. Rei stared at him, then sat up.  
"Oh wonderful. We've got that twat Magus around doing Lord-knows-what, and a psycho with over-powerful Shadow Magic ready to blast us both if he doesn't get what he wants. What's next, dragons?" Rei grumbled. Dalton blinked and sniffled, crawling into Rei's lap. he took he hand and looked up, into her face. Rei blinked.  
"Miss Reiketsu, please don't leave me all alone, here. I'm scared. The bad people scare me. Please don't leave me alone. I wanna see Mother again. Please stay with me." Dalton pleaded. Rei looked down at the boy. He was ten, isn't that what Serra had said when they had been setting up the Shelter? She was his age when she lost her home and family. She looked at him. Yes... He had the same pleading look she did when she asked for her life, which, unlike so many others who begged for it, had been granted. He was frightened, as frightened as she had been. He didn't deserve to be in a situation like this. Rei smiled.  
"OK. I won't leave you alone. No matter what, I'll be right here until we escape if you need me. Don't let them scare you." Rei smiled. Dalton smiled back and burrowed against her body for comfort. Rei glanced up as the door opened, and Akumu walked in with a disgusted expression. Rei growled, but Akumu merely used a spell to pin her against the wall as he pulled Dalton away. Rei snarled, wishing she could conjure up an Ice spell. But she didn't know if she could. Dalton whimpered and tried ascaped. Akumu slapped him.  
"Shut up, boy!" Akumu snarled. "I have... Plans... For you."  
Rei spouted a thread of profanities at Akumu as he dragged Dalton away. 


	16. Sky Sparkles

Chapter 16: Sky Sparkles  
  
Rei grumbled about Akumu, and that he could so with his magic for a good five minutes. She also commented on a desir for healing magic, but she sighed, assuming it was out of the question. Silently she peered out of the window of her cell.  
"......Oh good GOD...." Rei made a disgusted face. They were in Zale... Or some sick parody of it. Rei twitched, watching people mill around. They were ONLY this active before the festival. Zale was naturally a sleepy little town. Very slow paced, very quiet. But this? Rei growled again. She was disgusted. Then she glanced up. Nighttime, huh? Rei quietly thought back to the days of Zale. On festival nights, when the whole of Guardia and Porre were in attendance, they put on a show with very simple magic that created different colored sparks in the sky. Most outsiders called them sky-sparkles (Fireworks to you and me.. Only, magic ones). Granted, it was the one time of year anyone not from Zale was permitted inside. Rei smirked. Every child in Zale learned to create them at an early age. If she did it right, it could be one way to let the others know where she was. If anyone would know her trademark colors, Doreen would. Rei smirked and aimed at the sky, sending a blast in the air, scaring everyone on the ground atleast.  
  
Frog, Serra, Crono, and two sword siblings looked up at the sudden blast of light. It had to be the most unusual thing they ever saw, save to Frog. The light had been caused by an explosion of blue sparkles of light, followed by a smaller white one. Frog blinked slowly, recalling the last time he saw the sky-sparkles.  
  
In 588 AD, Zale was throwing it's best Festival of Magic yet. Guardia and Porre were quite fond of Zale. They were a rare group who never left their town, but they were allies, and Zale never let down Guardia or Porre. Even Dorino, although small, liked when Zale threw the Festival. It was always a memorable experiance, and this time was no different. All day was a day or lore, magic, and the like, and now the best part of every Zale festival, night time, when they put on a light show with what everyone else called sky sparkles (Although most lightening users used Lightening spells instead.)  
  
Glenn was no different from any other boy from Guardia. His best friend Cyrus was off looking at Zale artifacts, leaving Glenn to his own devices for once. He nearly tripped onver a girl in a blue and purple dress, watching the show with her knees tight against her chest. Glenn walked up to her.  
"Hi!" The boy smiled happily. The girl eyed him.  
"...Hello. Are you lost?" She asked. She seemed a little suprised. Glenn shook his head.  
"Trying to watch the sky-sparkles. You have to appreciate nights like these." He smiled. The girl shrugged.  
"If you say so." She shifted.  
"Come on, how often do you see sky sparkles?" Glenn asked.  
"I see them every year. Trust me, this place isn't the paradise you think it is." She shrugged.  
"That might be so, but you really need to lighten up! I take it your from the village?" Glenn smiled. She nodded, wiping away a silver strand of hair.  
"My daddy's the village swordsman. He's very good." The girl said proudly. Glenn plunked down next to her. The frog in her lap, which he hadn't noticed before, gave an indignant croak, as it telling him not to take his spot.  
"What's your frog's name?" Glenn asked. The girl tossed her head.  
"Kaeru. He's my special froggie." The girl said proudly. "Wanna see the others?"  
"Where are they?" Glenn asked.  
"In a mudhole near the village. C'mon, I'll show you." She got up. Glenn got up nerviously.  
"Isn't the Cursed Woods dangerious at night?" Glenn asked. The girl shrugged.  
"It's not far. Besides, if any monsters show up, you'll protect us, right? You have that sword." The girl grinned. Glenn fingered the handle of his sword warily.  
"I'm just in training, I'm not that good." Glenn said modestly, rubbing the back of his head. The girl shrugged, then lead him to the mudhole.  
Later that night, the two walked back into Zale hand in hand, talking happily. Kaeru by now was nestled on Glenn's head, chirping contently. The two were having a discussion about swords when the village swordsman Yoarashi came up. The large man made Glenn nervious, especially since he had his sword. He'd been to see it with Cyrus earlier. He did not want to be on the business end of it. However, the swordsman didn't seem angry. He smiled at Glenn gently.  
"Your friend has been looking for you." Yoarashi said calmly. The girl sighed, a bit disappointed. Yoarashi regarded them both politely.  
"You may walk him over, if you like." Yoarashi said to his daughter gently. She smiled as she walked to the exit with Glenn. Kaeru jumped onto her head.  
"Thank you for a nice evening." Glenn said. She nodded.  
"Will you come next year?" She asked, hopeful. Glenn nodded.  
"Unless I'm sick, probably." Glenn smiled. The girl smiled back and let go of his hand. Glenn ran, turned, waved, then ran to catch up with Cyrus.  
  
Frog jolted awake to Doreen tugging Frog's cape.  
"That was Rei, come on, we have to go!" Doreen was definaitely worried. Frog nodded and ran after, thinking on the past events. ....Yoarashi... He'd recalled hearing the name before. Then he blinked. Reiketsu was the girl he spent that night with? Why hadn't he remembered? Well.. It had been atleast 12 years. And he hadn't known her well. But she was less excitable now then she used to be.. More quiet. Of course he wouldn't recall. And with everything between then.. Frog sighed. Silently the trio slipped into Zale. Serra immediately wrinkled her nose.  
"What stinks?" Serra asked. Frog sighed.  
"I smell it as well, Lady Serra. It doth be an uncouth stench." Frog said. Crono sniffed then made a face. The smell reminded him of the rotting corpses in the Guardia dungeon before it was cleaned and aired out. Crono turned to the other two and indicated that the rank smell was corpses, half decayed, or worse, decayed. Serra and Frog made disgusted looks.  
"Animated.. Corpses?" Serra flattened her ears. Frog snorted.  
"Vile." Frog could only get out. Crono tugged everyone's arm, then pointed. One of the people was coming right toward them. He was rather large, and would probably win in a fist fight. Wisps of silver hair caught the air. Frog put one hand in the direction of Masamune's sheath out of habit, but instead of attacking, it looked at them sadly. A slash ran sling it's waist, and it looked badly burned. Frog blinked, recalling. He'd seen the ghost of this same person before.... But why was Yoarashi's dead body approaching them? Then he spoke.  
  
"Help us... The boy has gone mad..." Yoarashi spoke. Frog moved his hand, although Crono and Serra were still wary.  
"What doth thou mean?" Frog asked. Yoarashi shook his head.  
"Tottei has succombed to... Muramasa. It is a demon that feeds upon hatred. You must stop him." Yoarashi shook his head.  
"Why has the lad done this?" Frog indicated Zale. Yoarashi shook his head.  
"It is merely reanimation... Muramasa wishes.. To take the magic of Zale.. To fuel itself.... To grow more powerful." Yoarashi responded.  
"Why is a dead guy helping us?" Serra finally asked.  
"Because you.. Who are in the world of the living.. Can stop this creature... Go to the Library.. There is more than you can really see.. Doreen... Take then... Save the boy and Reiketsu... Save Tottei... I cannot go.. I cannot hold to this... GO!" Yoarashi pointed, then dregged bvack to the village. Frog nodded thanks, and they left for the Library. 


	17. Nearing The Fated Hour

Chapter 17: Nearing The Fated Hour  
  
Akumu paced, eying Dalton with much discontempt. If he didn't need the boy, he'd certainly have killed him by now. Dalton eyed Akumu as well, mistrusting of the warlock's intentions. Akumu turned to face the boy finally and narrowed his eyes.  
"I see no point in beating around the bush, boy. Give me what I want." Akumu snarled. "If you don't summon forth your little golem pals for my army, then I will be forced to.. Oh, I don't know... Kill your mother, perhaps?"  
Dalton growled, eying Akumu. A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him not to listen. In fact, it was an intense, violent voice. It told him to lash out, and fight back. Dalton's mind responded with confusion, and the voice responded, feircer, angrier, more hostile. It insisted that he kick Akumu's ass, and protect his mother. It told him was was stronger than Akumu, and certainly more handsome. This was a voice with an ego; haughty, violent-prone, determined, and above all, angry. Dalton glared at Akumu. Akumu was awaiting his reply. The voice in the back of Dalton's mind calmly fed him the words to a spell. Soon, Dalton had dropped an Iron Orb on Akumu. Akumu reared, angry. That insolent brat dared to defy him?!  
"Oh, you WILL do as I want, boy.... You will REGRET that...." Akumu sent a spell at Dalton, causing the boy to yell, painfully.  
  
Serra's ear flicked in the library as they went through the remains of the books. Frog, Doreen, and Crono glanced around as well.  
"Gads, from whence doth that ghastly sound come?" Frog said, rubbing his ears. Crono shrugged.  
"This must be near the entrance to Akumu's lair... But where is it?" Doreen looked around. Serra stuck a finger out, a claw protruding. Everyone blinked, staring.  
"There's SOME advantages to being part cat." Serra said calmly. She started to cut at the wall closest the sound's source, thankful it was brittle from flame. Slowly, the dor, right where Serra was clawing, began to open. Serra jumped back and scuttled back to the group as it opened, revealing a certain pale-skinned, blue haired mage. Magus regarded the group with his typical cold stare.  
"It seems I do not have far to go..." the Dark Wizard said in his typical raspy, baritone voice. Frog glared.  
"What art thou doing here, wizard!?" Frog snarled. Magus sneered.  
"Hold your tounge, amphibian. I too wish to see that brat stopped. But.. For different reasons you can't possibly fathom." Magus growled. Frog glared.  
"Magus...." Frog began. Serra instantly circled Magus, intently staring.  
".....He looks skinnier in history books." Serra finally commented. There was a collective sweatdrop as Crono pulled Serra away before Magus could hit her upside the head with his scythe. Magus ignored her, glaring at Frog.  
"I do not have to report my duties to you, frog-man." Magus growled. Frog twitched, his hand wanting to grab Masamune. Luckily, the twins were still in their impish form, and kept clear of the tiff, leaving Crono to break up the bitch fight. Magus glared.  
"Anyhow, I know what your looking for. Follow me." Magus smoothly entered the fortress, followed by the Sword Siblings, Crono, Serra, and one irritated Frog.  
  
The small group walked in silence for a while, though everyone was EXCEEDINGLY grateful when the screaming stopped. Pretty soon they were in what Crono spoke up to deem the "prison block". This brought nods of agreement. Everyone glanced around, ill at ease, when Magus got beaned in the head by... A pebble.  
  
"MAGUS YOU BITCHMONKEY!"  
Well, they had definaitely found Reiketsu. She looked irritable at the sight of Magus. Serra mentally noted the use of a new insult as she looked around.  
"........" Magus twitched. "Why don't we leave it here and keep going?"  
Frog nearly ripped Magus' head off as he walked over and examined the lock. Damnit, Akumu had to have the key. It was, disturbingly, a simple padlock. And a pain in the ass to pick or unlock. Frog looked up and barely dodged an Iron Orb.  
"What!?" Frog blinked as the Orb knocked the lock off.  
"Yes yes. I know. I just rule." Serra posed. Magus managed to whap Serra upside the head tiwh the flat of his scythe as Rei stumbled into Frog's arms, resulting in her lips planting onto his, also resulting in a quirked eyebrow from Magus, a smirk from Crono, a suprised look from Serra, and giggling from Masa and Mune, which Doreen tried to silence. Both Frog and Rei exchanged suprised glances as Rei stumbled to get to her own to feet.  
"M'lady, thou art injured!" Frog said in suprise. Rei looked down.  
"I'll be OK...." Rei blinked. Frog frowned.  
"What heathen didst this?" Frog asked.  
"Akumu..." Rei blinked. Frog narrowed his eyes. Masa and Mune sighed, fusing back into the Masamune, which Frog grabbed, before running off.  
  
".....What was that all about?" Rei sweatdropped.  
"Well, I think he mentioned he'd beat the crap outta Akumu if you were injured. I'm assuming he made with the pleasantries to confirm his suspicions." Serra groaned. Crono nodded, Magus only snorting. Rei sweatdropped further.  
"Hoo boy." Rei sighed. Serra looked at Rei.  
"Where's Dalton?" Serra asked. Rei pointed in the direction Frog went.  
"With Akumu?" Rei gulped. Serra started shaking Rei's shoulders.  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT BASTARD TOUCH MY SON!?" Serra yelled. Crono went to try breaking the two up.  
  
"...Why do I work with fools...?" Magus groaned, planting his face in his hand. He had a headache. 


	18. Nightmare's End

Chapter 18: Nightmare's End  
  
Frog stalked through the fortress, somehow seeking out Akumu. Partially, he could trace the scent (he IS a frog). His yellow eyes blazed with anger, reflecting a rage not in him five, almost six months. Frog didn't think it would be possible for himself to feel so angry, but he did. He felt a deep rage towards Akumu. Over a woman.. Frog thought a minute. Was it just any woman? He thought, hard as he walked. Then it hit in head on. The way he was behaving... The was she smiled, the way she carried herself.. He was entranced by her, he felt close to her because she wasn't like other women he met. Granted, she wasn't a genius like Lucca or even ra healer like Marle, both her were QUITE unlike most women, and nor was she voracious about fighting for survival like Ayla, another unique woman. They were his friends, and they were certainly kind (although Frog was still wary of Ayla after she initially wanted to eat him), but they still saw him like other women, as a frog that just happened to walk and talk due to being cursed a frog by Magus. Reiketsu... Never treated him like that. She was certainly not unkind, despite her comment before about him and Crono (which was certainly untrue), and she didn't act as if he happened to be a man-turned-frog by Magus' curse. She ignored that. She liked him.. For him. She saw past the green skin, and all that to see the man that clung to existance inside. For ten, almost eleven years, he barely clung to his sanity. He had felt reassured and no longer ached as much after meeting Crono and company, but.. He still had a gap that his friends couldn't fill. It was not a gap left by Cyrus' death... But a gap caused by his loneliness. What woman would want to even try a relationship with a frog? None. Atleast, that was what he thought. But Rei proved differently... She seemed to like him... Although it was a long shot.... Frog blinked. He always behaved strangely whenever something happened to Rei since they met in the Cursed Woods. He didn't think it possible.. Could he love her? It had to be the only explanation... But... Did she love him back? He somehow felt she did.. But couldn't be sure. Frog shook his head. He had to focus on the task at hand. He had to defeat Akumu before the boy could harm anyone else. Frog looked up at the double paned doors... And slashed them open with the Masamune.  
  
Akumu glanced up, kicking aside Dalton's unconcious form. He would deal with the child later. Right now... Akumu leveled his eyes at Frog, his eyes narrowing with malice. Right now.. Now was the time to destroy that annoying frog AND his cheap excuse for a sword. Masamune... HAH! It couldn't compare to the sheer strength of his Shadow magic. It was to laugh. Frog glared at Akumu.  
  
"Thou shalt go no further, varlet! For thou hast crossed the line, and now 'tis time for thee to suffer the consequences of thing behavior!" Frog said, narrowing his eyes. Akumu dismissed Frog's word with a wave of his hand.  
"I do as I please, you can't stop me." Akumu said, haughty. Frog gave the froggie equivalent of a snarl.  
"Thine arrogance shallt be thy undoing! Have at ye!" Frog launched himself at Akumu. Akumu ducked to one side, sending a fire spell at Frog. Frog leapt, and cast Water, canceling out the flames. Akumu growled, casting Lightening 2. Frog gave a cry, but cast Water 2, then followed up with a Leap Slash with Masamune. Akumu whirled before Frog could see any damage done, and countered with a blast of Shadow magic. Frog brought Masamune up as a sheild. Akumu snarled, forming a blade in his hands consisting of sheer shadow magic. Frog gripped Masamune in both hands, and the two lunged. The two combatants passed each other, neight sure who's blade struck home. They landed, both on one knee, glancing over their shoulder. Suddenly, Akumu grabbed his side as blood oozed from the deep slash in his side. He already could tell it was fatal. Akumu glanced at his hands at the black and red blood clung to his hand, his red eyes slowly shifting to a soft blue, and he moaned in pain. A soft black shadow dissapated from the boy's body as he collapsed. Akumu was no more. There was only the one Rei had called Tottei left. And he was dying. But there was still... Tottei could not amend what he had done... But he could warn of the true threat.  
"Don't.... Think.. I'm...The real....threat..." Tottei gasped. Frog looked at the dying boy.  
"Akumu....was.... created by....." Tottei winced. It was getting so dark... Frog blinked  
"Muramasa... I'm sorry.... I had very...li.little choice.... Tell.....Rei....I'm...Sorry..." Tottei suddenly gasped, gulping for air. He spasmed, then lie still. Frog looked at Tottei's body, then closed his eyes. So.. There was another. But who was Muramasa? Frog frowned, and lifted Dalton over his shoulder, returning to the group. 


	19. The Hardest Task There Is

AN: So, yeah, I'm having trouble keeping Frog from going totally OOC. (Atleast I'm doing OK with Magus, Crono, and the rest. If I screwed up Magus, I'm have a bunch of the Magus fans after me in a heartbeat.) So, yeah, I'm taking a chapter to get some of The Funny back in. Just because it's rated Action/Adventure/Drama does not mean that's all there is. It's Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance/Humor. :P So.. Yeah... Uh... A shout out to the folks reading this on the Message Board I frequent, and to GreatFarki, who I think is the only person on FF.net reading this. ....I need to get in some Crono/Marle or something.. I dunno.. Tell me what you think.  
  
Special thankye to Trigger Xero (Who I should return to work on Flames of War with) for helping with Frog's lines with Rei during the sappy point in this chapter. (He wrote the lines and I translated them to the manner of English Frog uses. ^^;)  
  
Chapter 19: The Hardest Task There Is  
  
Frog quickly rejoined the group, and informed them of Tottei/Akumu's death. Breifly, he regretted it, because Rei pursed her lips into a thin line, but said nothing. They quickly agreed to leave, and the group left the fortress, Dalton still out cold (Which pissed Serra off to no end.). The group soon returned to Lucca and the Shelter, and filled the scientist in. While they did so, Frog watched Rei swallow a Mid Tonic out of the corner of his eye. It didn't help totally, but her wounds did close. Silently, he slipped out a Full Tonic and rolled it her way discreetly. Rei looked at it, not knowing where it came from, but drank it down gratefully as her wounds sealed up. Frog resumed focusing on helping explain when he caught a smirk from Magus. The last thing Frog needed was Magus harrassing him about Rei. The bastard harrassed him about everything else already.  
That night, the group had agreed to stay at Serra's, mostly because Serra insisted she'd feel better having Dalton wake up in his own bed. Frog finally cornered Crono alone.  
"Sir Crono, a word, if thou doth not mind." Frog said. Crono nodded and sat. Frog sat as well.  
"Lad... It may sound peculiar but... I beleive I hath fallen for a lady, and I wish to know what thou suggest, forwith I shall gain a better grasp of the situation." Frog said. Crono grinned and held up two fingers, indicating he had two words to say. Frog cocked his head to one side, waiting.  
"Tell her." Crono said, grinning. Frog sighed.  
"Perhaps.. Thou art correct. But... I daresay, I do pray to heaven that the lady doth not reject me. 'Tis a frightening prospect." The amphibous knight sighed, getting up. He better do it soon, while he had nerve. Frog approached Rei shyly.  
"M'lady?" Frog asked.  
"Yes?" Rei miled at Frog. Frog gulped quietly.  
"Mayhaps... I may speaketh with thee outside in private?" Frog asked. Rei nodded.  
"Alright." Rei smiled. The two quietly headed outside, unaware that everyone was watching them (save Dalton).  
".....They gonna make little froggie and human babies?" Serra asked. Lucca hit Serra upside the head with a wrench.  
  
Frog gently lead Rei outside, and carefully sat down on a large rock. Rei sat next to him, looking him in the eyes.  
"What did you want to tell me?" Rei asked. Frog nerviously took her hands in his. It was now or never.  
"M'lady..." began Frog, "I wished to speaketh with thee regarding... My emotions concerning thee..."  
"OK..." Rei said, blinking.  
"For some time... I have... I have been.." Frog said, beginning to stumble over his words. "I have become... attatched to thee, and.. grown to feel affection for thee, Lady Reiketsu."  
Rei looked at Frog in suprise.  
"I... I.... Don't.. Know what to say..." She said softly, face slowly turning red, as she blushed.  
"Speaketh how thee feel, m'lady."  
"I'm.. I'm... Not sure.... I..." Rei was blinking. "I never felt like this before..."  
"I understand.. Take thy time, then.." Frog sighed. Well, he had said it.. now what were her feelings about it -- and him -- he would have to wait for her to clear out in her mind. Frog wasn't and couldn't have been prepared for what came next. Rei fell to her knees, bringing her arms around Frog in an uncharacteristic show of affection. Quietly, she sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I don't understand... I never felt like this for anyone.... It just feels... Natural... I'm so mixed up..."  
  
Magus watched the scene with some disgust as Frog comforted the crying Reiketsu. The girl still obviously had issues. Magus snorted to himself. About then, Lucca came up behind him.  
"Alright Magus, just what are you up to?" Lucca asked. She eyed the Dark Wizard warily. "Picking up ideas?"  
Magus looked at Lucca and scowled. Of the entire group, outside of Frog, only Lucca had the gall to backtalk him. Magus had to respect that. Not even Ozzie risked backtalking him like Lucca did. He LIKED it, in a sick, twisted way. He had grown up among Mystics. Mystics that harrassed each other the most always liked each other best. Hence, he did the only thing he could do. He was almost brutally abusive in speaking with her. It did not seem to work, much to his dismay.  
"I merely find it amusing that the whelp and the amphibian just now decide to discuss this." Magus snorted.  
"What do you mean, asshole?" Lucca snorted.  
"Are you blind even with those things on your face? The two appear to love each other." Magus smirked.  
"And what do you know about love? I bet you don't even know what it is!" Lucca snarled. Magus twitched, insulted. Was she IGNORING the way he felt? Finally, he thought up the most vile Mystic insult he could use. Magus smirked and grabbed up Lucca in his arms, and forced his lips on hers in a kiss. They stayed like this until he noticed his cape on fire. Magus dropped Lucca and put it out.  
"Bastard!" Lucca snapped, running in. Magus snarled as he put it out, then noticed Serra had been watching. She looked amused.  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY, CAT-WOMAN!?" Magus snarled. Serra smirked, exposing small fangs.  
"Maggie wuvvles Wucca!" Serra said. Magus twitched.  
"Do not call me 'Maggie.' How could you tell, woman?" Magus growled.  
"You just smooched her. That's sign enough. You smooched pretty damn feirce, too. Might explain history books. Heh heh heh."  
"Li...KISSING IS A MYSTIC INSULT!" Magus snapped. Serra continued smirking at the former prince of Zeal.  
"Perhaps.. But in human circles, kissing means you care. Woo, hotlips!" Serra cackled, running in to avoid Magus' Dark Matter. Magus facepalmed after casting the spell. This was not a good day.  
  
Dalton ran down the corridor, scared. He'd been running ever since Akumu had blasted him, to show superior power. Just then, he collided with an older man in his late twenties. Dalton looked up and gaped in suprise. The man before him looked like him... Minus the kitty eyepatch naturally, which was exchanged for a plain one. He wore a blue t-shirt and blue shorts, both quite regal, trimmed with gold. A brown cape was draped around his shoulders, and for some odd reason, he wore a belt and loincloth as well as his odd boots. He regarded Dalton calmly. However, the man made Dalton feel uneasy.  
"......You, boy...." The man looked down at Dalton. He had quite the haughty attitude.  
"Yes..S..s..Sir?" Dalton quivered, not knowing why.  
"You wish to protect your dear mother... Don't you?" He snarled. Dalton then realized.. He had the voice from before.  
"Y..Yes..." Dalton gulped. The man smirked.  
"Good... Then... I shall help you... If you help me..." The man grabbed Dalton by the shoulders. "Just do as I tell you.... And everything shall be fine...." 


	20. Nightmares

A/N: If anyone feels like I ripped people off, I swear, I didn't try. I wanted to get this done, and it was freaking HARD. But, this does mean Dalton should do more, so, Dalton fans rejoice!  
  
Chapter 20: Nightmares  
  
Serra walked in the next morning to see how Dalton was. Seeing her son hadn't yet woken up, she decided to see how hurt he was. Carefully she removed the covers and blinked. He was definaitely wounded from the blast, but he seemed a little... taller? Serra frowned, and walked into the living room, where Rei had forced Frog to sleep on the couch with a pillow and blanket, although the knight still tucked her in with his cape. Serra sweatdropped. Magus was asleep in one corner, as Lucca had nearly mauled him for trying to follow her home. Thus, everyone from a different era was forced to sleep at Serra's, although Serra noted Rei was sleeping lightly, both hands clutching Rune, as she jerked up when Serra walked in.  
"Sleep well?" Serra asked. Rei shook her head, sheathing Rune.  
"Nah. Can't with Magus in the same damn room." Rei said, knocking the cricks out of her back. Serra shrugged.  
"Do you know if either of those two can heal?" Serra asked. Rei shrugged.  
"Frog can, I think, but I'm NOT waking him up. He's cheery enough, but no morning person." Rei shrugged. Serra fidgeted.  
"Can you heal?" Serra asked. Rei sighed.  
"I can try." Rei sweatdropped. "I don't know if it'll work..." Rei blinked in suprise as Serra took her hands, eyes tearing.  
"Please? Could you? Dalton's hurt... I don't want to even think of losing him." Serra sniffed. Rei blinked.  
"Erm... OK." Rei sighed. "Only cause I like the kid, though."  
  
Serra lead Rei into Dalton's room. Rei blinked, noting Dalton seemed just a bit bigger than the day before. She frowned. This was some sort of magic influance. She could sense it. But... For now, she had to focus on healing... Even if Spekkio said she couldn't do it. There was atleast one spell she remembered from Zale, even though it didn't come naturally. She had to try. Putting both hands on Dalton's chest, she closed her eyes, and began chanting the spell she'd memorized in her youth. A white aura began emitting at her hands. The spell wasn't as powerful, she sensed that, but.. It worked? Rei kept focus, when something suddenly snaked around her wrists. Something was fighting back... Whatever it was, it had to be what was affecting Dalton. Rei maintained her spell, the spell and the mystery energy seeming to duel. Rei finished, hoping the spell would ward it off.  
"Heifuku..." Rei muttered the spell name as she finished. Instead of working, the silver suddenly lashed out, surrounding the both of them. Rei didn't even have a chance to scream as she passed out.  
  
Rei awoke in a dark place, barely able to move. She was clad in gold and blue, and, looking down, she could see it was a rather elegant gown. Sitting up stiffly, she put her hand to her forehead, where she felt a circlet, almost like a crown. Her head throbbed, and she felt parched. What was going on here?  
"Your awake." Came a male voice. Rei looked around, seeing noone. She could've sworn she heard it before.  
"Please, have a seat, my dear."  
Rei glanced around, and spied a soft chair where there had been none before. She crawled into it. She couldn't place why she felt so weak again. Then the voice spoke again.  
"Have a drink, my dear."  
Rei blinked, taking the glass handed to her. She took a whiff. Wine. She downed it quickly, looking up. She gave a start when she saw who it was. Tall, thick curly brown hair. Light gold-brown cape. Blue shirt and shorts trimmed in gold... And that one-eyed stare...  
"Dalton!? What the...!?" Rei growled, shifting to get up. The Zealian general quickly pinned her down.  
"Now now my little succubus... No need to fight. I control every aspect of reality here. Just relax." Dalton sneered. Rei snarled, trying to shove him away.  
"You egocentrical cyclops! Get away from me!" Rei snarled. Dalton growled.  
"You impudent little..." Dalton snarled.  
"Where's the kid, Dalton!?" Rei snarled. Dalton brushed the question aside as if it were of no importance.  
"I have not harmed him. He's merely.. Asleep. And soon, my dear.. I WILL claim that which belongs to me. I will not be denied my victory." Dalton sneered, getting closer. Rei tried shoving him away again.  
"What do I have to do with your stupid schemes!?" Rei snarled. Dalton forced himelf into Rei's lap, much to her disgust. He sat there, thinking.  
"Ah yes.. It's still all so clear... Zeal, ten years before it's... Collapse." Dalton smirked. "Very clever, trying to decieve me with 'Netsui'. But we both know that means "Zeal" in another tounge. I was... Able to see through you quickly. Ah, but you departed with that fool." Dalton smirked, getting his face in Rei's.  
"And since that day I chose to attempt to claim the world, and everything in it. Oh yes... Anything to get my queen." Dalton smirked. Rei smacked him.  
"What makes you think I'd have ANTHING to do with you!? Sicko!" Rei snarled. Dalton grabbed Rei by the shoulders and forced her against the back of the chair.  
"You fail to see that you have to choice in the matter. What do you see in that frog man? You are far better off with me once I claim my body, and the world!" Dalton growled. Rei jerked.  
"How do you...?!"  
"I can see it in your eyes, woman. Give him up. You will be mine." Dalton hissed, leaning in. Rei finally shoved him off and rose.  
"So you'd rob a child of his chance at life? It is, in fact, like your own second shot! Your a sick man! I'd not give Frog up for the world! He's kind, gentle, and careing! Your an egocentrical bastard!" Rei snarled. Dalton glared.  
"Don't tempt me, woman..." Dalton growled. Rei suddenly lashed out, grabbing his throat.  
"YOU understand. Noone will ever follow you. Ever. Noone would want a tyrant like you fror a king." Rei growled. Swiftly, she planted a right hook into Dalton's jaw. the general grunted, and lunged. Rei ducked swiftly and spun, watching.  
"Wha...!? GAH!" Dalton landed on a small sleeping figure. The two suddenly shimmered as the boy stirred. Dalton growled at Rei as his younger half blinked at the two. Before Dalton could lunge, the boy leapt and gripped his past, tightly. They shimmered again.  
"You lied! You said you'd help me, but your only drawing my friends into this! Leave her alone!" He growled. Dalton snarled, trying to force the boy off.  
"I won't let you hurt anyone one!" He snarled. Rei winced as the two glimmered brightly, and then she passed out again...  
  
Rei shifted and stirred, looking up, Her head was in Frog's lap.  
"Ugghhh..." Rei groaned. Frog moved his hand from her cheek.  
"M'lady, thou hast awakened." Frog said. Rei sat up, rubbing her head. She glanced down. She was back in her regular clothes.  
"What happened...?" Rei groaned. Frog pulled her against him nerviously. Rei blinked, but relaxed a little, causing Frog to relax as well.  
"Lady Serra said whenst thee attempted to heal the lad Dalton, thou passed out. Thou hast been unconcious nigh 2 hours!" Frog said softly. Rei blinked, glanced at Dalton. He was just waking up. Seeing Rei, he gave a little smile then went over to his mother, hugging her tightly. Serra picked him up and hugged him. He didn't seem too bothered.. But, he was healed, even if he seemed to have grown. Dalton turned and smiled at Rei.  
"Thank you..." He said, shyly. Rei blinked, then tited her head to one side. The little boy blinked.. Or was that a wink? She couldn't tell with his eyepatch.  
  
"Still... We shouldst attempt to find what Muramasa doth seek..." Frog said, calmly.  
"Revenge." Dalton said quietly. Frog and Serra looked at him while Rei merely blinked.  
"We need to stop him.. An' I wanna help." Dalton said, with a tone of finality. Serra sighed  
"If that's what you want, sweetie.."  
Dalton smiled and hugged his mother, tight. 


	21. Behold the Power of Cheese

A/N: More of these damn notes? YES! But hey, people read and like it. ^^;; Again, sorry 'bot the formatting in the first chapters. I'll clean it up.. Er.. Someday. .o;  
  
Dark Creation- EEP! I didn't know the name Sugam was used before! See, my boyfriend used it in an RPG (Where I get some of this stuff. XD) so I repeated it.... Gah, I hope it's OK if I keep it? But, thankye for the pretty review. ^^  
  
Everyone else- I'm working on the Lu/Ma. Don't kill me if I don't get it right. (I'm no Sailor Leo or AylaKat or Yuffie-Girl.) I'll try sticking more Lu/Ma in this chapter.  
  
Oh, yeah? what would you all think about this... Mune paired up with... SOMEONE. (OK, OK, "Someone" is Serra, but their both a little insane. We knew this.) Besides, I've had one of my friends say "DO DOREEN AND MAGUS! DO DOREEN AND MAGUS!"  
  
Yeah, I'll try getting more of Teh Funny in.... And remember......  
  
CHEESE!  
  
Chapter 21: Behold The Power Of Cheese  
  
After Crono and Lucca had dragged themselves over, Serra insisted on making breakfast while the group discussed Muramasa. Amazingly, Rei, Dalton, and Magus were silent on the topic. The merely eyed each other.  
"What do you suspect this dragon could want?" Crono finally spoke. Lucca shrugged, haven been filled in on events she missed prior the showdown with Akumu.  
"I'm not sure. It seems fixated on that one village. What concerns me is how powerful it might be." Lucca said. Crono nodded.  
"Any ideas you three?" Lucca looked at the mute trio.  
"Let's throw Magus in a lake, tied to a stone, and leave him there." Rei said bluntly. Dalton giggled while Magus snorted. Frog even had an amused smirk.  
"Silence, child, if you know what's good for you." Magus grunted in retort. "And that was not the kind of idea they implied."  
"Magus, don't instigate Reiketsu. Reiketsu, don't threaten Magus." Lucca groaned.  
"I wanna see you make me, four-eyes." Rei grunted. Lucca flared, ready to cast Fire. Magus was quicker, gesturing in Rei's direction. Rei blinked a minute and flailed, shouting, but no words came out. Crono raised an eyebrow, and Frog twitched, reaching for Masamune.  
"Muteing spell. She was getting irritating. It's too early to be irritating." Magus growled. Frog calmly used a Heal on Rei, alleviating the spell.  
"Bastard." Rei grunted. Magus just smirked. Lucca hrmphed. Frog sighed and squeezed Rei's shoulder. Rei relaxed a little.  
"M'lady, it doth not be wise to quarrel with thine allies." Frog said calmly. Rei sulked, but leaned on Frog's shoulder and resumed eying Magus with distaste. Magus smirked coyly before speaking again.  
  
"As for Muramasa, I was able to do some research on the beast." Magus said. "Apparently, it's something from before Zeal. It was sealed in ice, and apparently, it's a very powerful magic user. Also, I suspect the ones that sealed it founded the royal line and the Swordsmen of Zeal."  
"Swordsmen?" Lucca blinked. Crono had a similarly boggled expression. Magus nodded, leaning back.  
"Sword weilding wizards that could enchant a blade with their element and powers it up. Fire enhances the blade's power. Lightening enhances the blade's ability to strike a foe, increasing range to stun it, then defeat it. Water and ice temporarily make the blade sharper and more durable. Shadow, of course, powers all three up." Magus said coyly. "They did, however, thin out, generally being in the Zealian military. Generally, they dealt with anything foolish enough to attack those from Zeal. The last one was, granted, loyal to the Gurus, and although Mother did want to banish them, too, she couldn't. They apparently recieved a blade for their loyalty. Rune, I daresay."  
Magus smirked in Rei's direction, causing the whole group to look in her direction. Rei just gave disgruntled look.  
"WHY are you helping us, you psycho?" Rei grumbled. She was still irritated at him.  
"That is something you'll have to figure out on your own, young one." Magus said, smirking, using a different voice. Noone was really bothered, except Rei. Rei twitched.  
"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! SUGAM!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rei FREAKED, resulting in a chuckle from Magus, and a collective sweatdrop from the others. Lucca gave Magus a dirty look, wondering what happened.  
"Quite simple. While you fools were busy last night, I took the perogative to do a little... time travelling. Quite helpful indeed." Magus smirked. Meanwhile, Frog was keeping Rei from banging her head on the wall. Rei settled for Frog's chest, causing the swordsman to force himself to keep steady.  
"Easy, M'lady..." Frog said, sweatdropping at being used in lieu of a wall.  
"How is it all my human friends turn into or turn out to be bleeding psychopaths?" Rei whined. Frog sighed and patted her back.  
"Not all of thine companians are... Insane, M'lady." Frog said calmly. Rei whimpered and sat still right there. Serra chose that moment to walk in. She glanced at Frog and Rei, then at Magus.  
"Hey, Maggie-kun, why haven't you tried making passionate luv to Lucca yet? I mean, she already got the hot part down!" Serra smirked. EVERYONE stared at Serra. Dalton blinked, Crono smirked, Lucca twitched, Rei looked almost the same shade of green as Frog, and Frog merely looked ill.  
"What... Doth thee be speaking of... Lady Serra?" Frog croaked.  
"Maggie kissed Lucca." Serra snickered. Rei suddenly bolted out of the room, looking ready to vomit. Frog sweatdropped and went after Rei to try to calm her down, and Dalton blinked.  
"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Serra chanted, a bit excitedly. If looks could kill, the looks Magus and Lucca shot Serra would've probably left her incinerated. Serra blinked, getting the point.  
"Eep. So, anyway, food's on." Serra shrugged. Once everyone was in the kitchen getting served up (Rei and Frog soon rejoined the group, although Rei kept giving Magus and Lucca disturbed glances), they all settled to eating in different spots. Serra, Rei, Dalton, and Crono were sitting at the table. Frog, Lucca, and Magus were sitting in the living room, (Frog going because he wanted to keep an eye on Magus. He still didn't completely trust him.) and the air was quiet. Mostly because Serra and Crono were watching Rei and Dalton wolf down their breakfast.  
"....Maybe cheese omelette wasn't a great idea. But the bacon was." Serra said, nibbling a peice. Crono, who was clueless about Dalton's cheese fetish, blinked. He gave Serra a boggled look.  
"Well, you see, Dalton there has a slight cheese obsession." Serra said. "I guess Rei there does too."  
Crono nodded slowly. Of all the tales his friends had told him of the fight with Dalton, he didn't think ANYONE quite would expect Dalton, the overconfident, cocky, egocentrical bastard to have such simple pleasures such as cheese. And for such things as that to carry over to his second youth. Nor was anyone prepared for what happened next.  
  
Both Rei and Dalton speared the last peice of omelette at the same time, and eyed each other.  
"Mine!" Rei said. Dalton shook his head.  
"Mine! I'm still growing!" Dalton said right back.  
"No way! Eat the bacon!"  
"I WANT THE CHEESY EGGIES!"  
"I SPEARED THEM FIRST!"  
"NO! ME!"  
"ME!"  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dalton finally whined. Serra glared.  
"DALTON. What have I told you about whining? Cut it out." Serra growled.  
"But Mother-" Dalton whimpered.  
"NO WHINING." Serra growled. She then cut the Omelette in two with a knife. Both Rei and Dalton quietly moved it to their plates quietly, eying Serra. Crono sighed. How would they ever defeat Muramasa if they couldn't work as a team? Crono went to the living room to talk to the others about the problem. 


	22. The Sealed Book Of Zeal

A/N: So, yeah, people are now actually begging for a new chapter. o_O Ooook. o_O;; PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS THING! WHOO! ^^; Sorry if this next chapter is whacked. I'm questing for a muse. o_O  
  
And now these messages!:  
  
Brittany- You'll have to ask Rei and Dalton about Cheesy Eggies.... :P  
  
Whining Lunatic Kidd Fan- You'll have to ask Lucca and her Wondershot about that Magus kiss, hon... XD Personally, I'd not mind Frog myself....  
  
Anyone else- Yay! Reviews! Reviews make me WANT to finish this! Which is no easy task, let me tell you... I didn't even expect to get THIS far. Sorry this chapter is also so damn short... I'll make the next one more interesting.  
  
EDIT: I changed Magus' naughty language to keep it PG-13... ^^; Bad Magus. Bad. *Puts the Chibi Dalton Catboy on Magus*  
  
  
Chapter 22: The Sealed Book of Zeal  
  
Several hours found the group divided into pairs that had to work together. Unfortuanately, it was Crono's idea, so he had to let Frog referee. Apparently, whoever came out of Guardia woods after a night of camping least scathed was winner or some shit. Unfortuanately, she was stuck with the one person she loathed most of all, Magus. Some teamwork exercise thing. Crono had taken Rune and had Frog hold onto it in exchange for another sword, but Rei was agitated. She decided when they got back, she was going to stick to Frog's side like honey. Rei finished setting up the camp area while Magus glared on. Rei grumbled, starting the fire.  
  
Magus watched Rei work, amused. She'd most certainly changed after ten years. It was amusing to watch her fight with her tent, until he realized he'd have to set his own up. It was one night, and then he'd be back to Lucca, who he hoped didn't do anything stupid during her night with that idiot Serra, like get turned into a bloody animal. However, he suspected people would have to worry more about Serra burning. Magus decided when they got back, he'd have some 'private time' with Lucca. By the time Rei had returned, Magus had a slight nosebleed thinking about events much further in the future.  
  
Rei sweatdropped at the warlock slightly and grumbled as she hefted her catch for dinner off her shoulders. Magus was apparently going to be no help, so she figured she was in for alot of work. Calmly she cleaned the catch and pulled some herbs out of her back and started seasoning it. After a minute, she figured if she didn't let the wizard have first crack, he'd bitch the rest of tomorrow.  
"Hey. Come get some food. Campfire cook style night." Rei said, trying to force herself to be pleasant. Magus said nothing, but summoned his scythe, grabbed a sizeable chunk, and stuck it in the fire. Rei grabbed her own peice, setting some of it up to dry near the fire, and the rest to cook as she used her knife to clean the skin. The pelt would make some soft clothing. Maybe a nice warm winter shirt for Frog. Rei smiled to herself as she worked it into leather. Soon, she had it drying with her jerky. Rei finally went over and pulled her food out of the flames. There was silence as the two ate until Rei glanced around. There was something amiss. Magus apparently sensed it too. That was when the fire went out, followed quickly by Lucca and Serra darting by. Magus deftly grabbed Lucca's arm.  
"Lucca! What the HELL is going on!?" Magus snarled.  
"Muramasa's here..." Lucca said. Magus growled. Quickly, the warlock followed Serra and Lucca. Both parties were unaware that Rei was already rushing ahead, jumping through the trees.  
  
When the group was reassembled, everyone was definaitely a little worse for wear. Oddly, neither Crono or Lucca saw him, and although Serra mentioned seeing an outline of the Black Dragon, the only ones with severe concern were Magus, Rei, and Dalton.  
"If naught but three spied the lizard, yet sir Crono and Lady Lucca were gazing in the same direction as this creature, how couldst the boy, Lady Reiketsu, and Magus spy it?" Frog asked.  
"It had to have been a spell." Rei said. Magus garumphed, eyed the swordstress.  
"It was really creepy... Almost like a premonition..." Dalton said. Rei nodded. Magus then checked his cloak. Finally, he spat out some profanity so feirce, that the only one who didn't blush was Dalton, as in his former life (which, apparently from his conquest of the past side, had crept back into his memory. Rei suspected a fusion, as well as Frog, but they said nothing.) About then Magus blinked and snarled.  
"DAMNIT! It's gone!" Magus snarled. Everyone stared.  
"What in God's name is that ass whining about?" Rei whined. Magus snarled.  
"Quiet, child. The Sealed Book is missing.... Damnit..." Magus continued to mutter profanities under his breath. Rei blinked, and looked ready to clobber Magus upside the head.  
"You bloody THEIF!" Rei growled. Magus snorted.  
"Hardly. I was merely taking back that which is rightfully mine." Magus retorted angrily. Rei blinked until something clicked. She fidgeted, making an uncomfortable look, but remained irritated. She did mumble something about it making sense that Magus WOULD be a 'Royal Asshole', which got her a dirty glance from the King of the Mystics and Prince of Magic.  
"What doth be this 'Sealed Book'?" Frog finally asked Rei. Magus responded.  
"The Sealed book contains the most powerful spells in existance. Only one of royal blood can undo the lock once it's been locked." Magus growled. Rei looked at Magus.  
"Don't tell me you left it unlocked." Rei said dryly. Magus glared.  
"......................." Rei was about to comment when Kaeru popped out of Rei's pocket. Lucca screeched and dove behind.. Magus. Everyone stared, especially Frog.  
"Lady Lucca, I thought thou hath overcome thy terror of frogs?" Frog asked, slightly hurt. Kaeru jumped to Frog's head.  
"Your an exception, Frog." Lucca ulped. Rei mumbled and pulled Kaeru back out of sight. petting the poor confused, upset frog before stowing him away. Magus quirked an eyebrow smugly and turned. And stopped, because Lucca was clinging to his cape and not budging. Everyone stared in silence until Serra spoke.  
"Go make babies now."  
  
The group (sans Serra and Dalton) fell over with a universal sweatdrop. 


	23. The Legend of the Black Dragon

A/N: We're ready for round... 23! Hurrah! Why you all read this is beyond my realm of comprehension. ^^; But I'm glad ya like it!  
  
BIG thanks to Dark Creation for plugging the 'fic! o.o THANKYOOOUUU! So, yeah, we'll be wrapping it up in a couple chapters.. (*Crowd pulls our bricks and rotten tomatoes*) Yeah, I know, everyone's wondering why this is a 'fic with Frog with a girl without becoming Glenn... I wasn't gonna do a sequel, but I'm getting the ideas for one! YAAY! I think. Anyhow, time to reply to reviews. There's sure an awful lot of them. (10? Geeze... o.O)  
  
Whining Lunatic Kidd Fan- Hey, Serra aims to please. She's just a psycho sorceress, she is. ^_^ Again... You'll have to ask the Magus fandom and Lucca for Maggie. ^_~  
  
Turtlerad17- I'm not killing Lucca. End of story. :P  
  
Now! GO READ STRUGGLE FOR HAPPINESS BY DARK CREATION! Read it and like it, it's a better Lu/Ma then I'd ever write... I'm too much of a Frog fangirl. :P  
  
Oh, and the thing about dragons in this chapter... Well, don't Dactyls just LOOK like them? I mean, c'mon! o_O (No, I'm not ripping off Chrono Cross. I never even PLAYED Chrono Cross.) Oh, and the land Magus is talking about... Well... Anyone notice where the Black Omen hovered in 600 AD? Magus' castle area? And isn't it COINCIDENCE Mt. Denadoro is in that area? Hmmm? HMMM? Just an observation.  
  
  
Chapter 23: The Legend of the Black Dragon  
  
After the group successfully stuck a (clean) sock in Serra's mouth, they resumed their discussion, although everyone stifled giggles when, after Magus sat down, Lucca sat down on his cape next to him. Finally, Lucca spoke.  
"What would Muramasa want with the Sealed Book then?" Lucca asked. Rei was able to answer before Magus, which scared the entire group.  
"He needs it to ressurect his body." Rei said calmly. Magus glared, but said nothing, leaving Rei to explain.  
"Several Millenia ago, there was, not only the human and Mystic races, but a race of creatures with wide leathery wings and long snapping jaws called dragons. The reptiles ancestors had been allies with humans, and often carried them on their backs in exchange for humans watching their young." Rei said.  
"Dactyls..." Lucca said. Rei blinked, but Lucca indicated for her to go on.  
"Anyhow, finally, the two races had seperated, and dragons reigned in their own continent, away from humans, masking it from human and Mystic sight with their own magic. There were several types, Lightening, Fire, Ice, and even the varients of Shadow, such as acid. But there finally came to be a Shadow dragon with a heart that matched the blackness of his scales, who strove for nothing but the power to enslave humans and Mystics alike under his power. The dragons failed to stop him, and, he soon emerged on the human continents, alarming many. Noone dared challenge him except the most powerful magic users, and the swordsmen of the time. Fighting side by side, they destroyed his body, but his spirit lived on... Noone could find it, and soon the other dragons came to find their brother, hoping to stop him as well. But they were too late, and the people wanted no more to do with dragons, refusing to trust them. It was a dark time, and dragonslayers soon emerged. Several dragons were killed in trying to reason with the humans, but finally, they fled, and haven't been seen since." Rei concluded quietly. The group looked thoughtful, but Lucca was finally the first one to ask.  
"How do you know all of that?" The scientist asked.  
"History, mainly. Zale was founded in 12,000BC. And this is even several millenia before that." Rei responded.  
"12,000BC? And yet your history recorded before that? ....Does that mean you know of the Kingdom of Zeal?" Lucca decided to probe. Rei nodded slowly, picking up Rune.  
"Yeah. Magus here mentioned the swordsmen, right? Rune here was kept in the family since Melchior presented it to the Swordsman that was loyal to the Gurus. The ancestors of Zale.. Are the Zealians, and several of the Earthbound." Rei said. There was a silence as the group stared. Rei took the oppertunity to elaborate.  
"After what was known as in Zale as "The Great Collapse", several of our ancestors, who maintained magic, left and built their own village founded on the principles of studying magic, and dreams, like Zeal. However, attitudes naturally changed, and Earthbound too were permitted to live there. But soon, the put a barrier on the village to keep out anyone not of the village out. Zale kept it's existance a secret until the Council of Elders, who led the village, decided to share the gift of Magic with the world again. That's what began the Festival of Magic, when the barrier was removed and neighboring villages and towns were invited to enjoy the festivities."  
".......How did they keep their magic? Hadn't magic been wiped out?" Lucca asked. Rei shook her head.  
"For many who had poor character, yes. But there were a few who didn't lose it. Magic is founded on character, not blood." Rei responded. The group turned this over in their minds.  
"Where wouldst the beast Muramasa attempt to ressurect himselt? T'would be a most difficult task, wouldst it not?" Frog asked. Rei leaned back.  
"If he charged his magic ability high enough, and tried in the proper place, he could do it." Rei said.  
"Where would that be?" Serra finally spoke up after nailing Lucca in the head with the sock she spit out.  
".....The land in the general area of my castle, terrain-wise." Magus growled. "The ground always maintained a strange quality I could not place. Probably because the land shifted and rose where the Ocean Palace once sat."  
Crono rose, and nodded, indicating they should go now. The group rose, and grabbed their supplies. After a 'quick' trip to the market, they soon boarded the Epoch.  
  
Epoch was cramped, not designed for more then 3 people. This resulted in the women sitting in the men's laps (Or in this case, Dalton in Serra's, who was seated on Crono's knee and the swordsman hurt his throat explaining nicely to her that only ONE person had the pleasure of his lap, and she wasn't there.). Despite cramped conditions, they were able to talk quietly without the others hearing.  
  
Magus held Lucca sturdy in his lap, quietly smug. The scientist was leaning forward, much to the wizard's chagrin. Finally, he pulled an excuse from his mind to press her against his body (Serra had explained how humans flirted without him having much say outside the store. Amazingly, she wasn't sarcastic a bit about it. He'd smacked her when she finished, but, kept it in mind). Calmly the wizard grabbed her and crushed her to his body. Lucca immediately protested.  
"Quiet down and relax, geek. It's that or go flying out the glass when we enter the timestream." Magus growled. Lucca harumphed.  
"Just what are you up to this time, Magus?" Lucca grumped. Magus leaned forward, attempting his best equation of human charm he could (and doing quite... roughly at it.).  
"What does it seem like?" He growled softly in her ear, using one hand to squeeze her shoulder. It produced a seemingly relaxing effect breifly before she tensed up again.  
"You pervert!" Lucca growled. Magus snorted.  
"Please, I'm not even that disgusting. Ozzie however..." Magus seemed disgusted, then kept Lucca pressed tightly. Pretty soon, he looked down as Lucca's body relaxed again. ...She'd fallen asleep. Magus grumbled to himself, but leaned back, somewhat enjoying it.  
  
Rei initially hadn't been able get comfortable in Frog's lap, primarily because the amphibian was shorter than she was. She settled for scooting to one side, and leaning back when she'd sat down, and Frog had an arm around her waist. Rei had an arm draped across his shoulders. Frog was leaned back against it as if it were the most comfortable pillow in the world. Rei quetly pondered how, in just under a week, she'd been able to find someone to love, especially someone she barely knew. She was even more amazed he was a frog. But... She was happy with it, and it made her feel warm. Granted, the time that passed could have been longer-- She didn't know how long they'd been in the End of Time if time even DID pass there, but still.. Did it matter? Probably not. Rei gave a small sigh, thinking about how they would finally destroy Muramasa when they reached in. Frog interrupted her train of thought.  
"M'lady?" Frog asked.  
"Yeah?" Rei asked. Frog shifted nerviously.  
"What art thy plans after we defeat the beast Muramasa?" Frog asked. Rei shrugged.  
"...I don't have any. Probably go back to wandering, I guess." Rei sighed, squeezing Frog's shoulders.  
"....Doth that be what thou doth desire in thine heart?" Frog asked quietly.  
"...No. I don't want to be alone again." Rei sighed. Frog shifted enough to look rei in the face, and put his free hand on hers.  
"M'lady... Thou shallt not be alone again. I swear this upon mine honor and the honor of mine acestors, I shallt stand by thy side forevermore." Frog said softly. Rei blinked, blushing, as Frog touched his lips to her hand tenderly, placing as kiss on it. Rei smiled weakly, as Doreen watched on from Rune, a proud expression on her face. She could sense Masa and Mune were as proud as she was. 


	24. The Final Crescendo

Chapter 24: The Final Crescendo  
  
The Epoch touched down on the continent quietly, very close to Magus' castle. The group (gratefully) climbed out, and glanced around. The area was silent. Too silent. As the band of adventurers walked through, they could see several pairs of yellow eyes watching them. Serra's nose twitched.  
"Wolves of some sort." Serra said blatantly, putting a defensive arm around Dalton instinctively. They silently walked as there finally came the loud bugleing of a dragon. As if on cue, werewolves jumped from the brush, snarling violently. The group quickly went into a defensive formation.  
"OK, I didn't know exactly what kind they were!!" Serra yelped, fending one off with claws that seemed to entend from her fingertips. Frog stabbed one with Masamune.  
"There doth not be much time left! We must go forth and slay the beast' not meddle with these!" Frog said. Rei nodded as she let a werewolf clamp down on Rune before sending it flying. Taking the oppertunity provided by throwing the beast, she booked it for the castle. Frog gave a croak of alarm as Crono shoved the Frog in the direction of the castle.  
"Sir Crono, what of you and the others!?" Frog asked. Crono signaled they would be fine. Frog nodded.  
"I wish thee the best of luck, lad!" Frog said before taking off after Rei.  
  
Frog caught up to Rei swiftly and looked at her.  
"M'lady, hath thou gone mad, beleiving thou couldst defeat the monster by thine lonesome!?" Frog asked.  
"No, I haven't. I was hoping to buy time. Let's try to get this thing, Frog!" Rei said. Frog nodded, and they booked it inside. Both of them ran through the eerily empty corridors, Frog leading the way to the chamber that he, Crono, and company had first found Magus summoning Lavos. There was nothing, until the familiar blue flames began to ignite the area. Rei and Frog glanced around until they spied black and purple scales illuminated by the dim light. Latern-like gold eyes blazed at then as Muramasa rose to his haunches, exposing his gold plated underbelly.  
"I thhhhink... You are a bit.... Late...." The dragon hissed, smugly. Frog clutched Masamune in his hand tightly. Damnit... It couldn't be...  
"You two... Ssshhhal make an exxxxxcccccellent warmup for my... Domination..." Muramasa hissed. Immediately, Rei and Frog lunged, although at seperate times. Rune and Masamune pinged off as each collided, harmlessly. Muramasa laughed a dry laugh.  
"You tttthhhink your toyssss can penetrate the ssscalessss of the Black Dragon?" Muramasa smirked. Quickly, he raised his claws and slashed to both of them. Frog slowly rose to his feet, watching Rei do the same out of the corner of his eye. Rei seemed to be mouthing the words to some spell, standing perfectly still. Frog quickly lunged for Muramasa, but Masamune seemed to bound off again. Frog gave a shiver, growing drowsy as the temprature in the room began to plummet. Being a frog definaitely had it's disadvantages. However, Muramasa seemed to slow down too. Frog glanced at Rei, who tossed him a skin that he tied arpound himself quickly, fur side in for warmth. It helped enough to keep him moving. The two repeatedly attempted to lash against Muramasa, however, their blades merely bounced off. Muramasa hissed, spitting balls of energy at the two.  
  
Doreen's voice finally seemed to whisper in Rei's ear, as, while still Rune, she observing Masa and Mune doing the same with Frog.  
"We have to hit him together.." Doreen whispered. "Or we'll never get a blow in."  
Rei nodded, and Frog and Rei exchanged looks, understanding. It was low or never. Simultaniously, the two lunged for Muramasa, and both Rune and Masamune plunged into it's heart at the same time. Muramasa gave a screech, hissing as his body shuddered.  
"You may desssstroy my body, but you cannot touch my ssspirit!" Muramasa snarled. Lashing, the dragon knocked the both of them to the ground. They glanced up in time to see two spirits weilding swords approach the dying dragon weilding their swords.  
"C..yrus...?"  
"D...addy...?"  
Both Rei and Frog passed out from the blow of Muramasa's barbed tail as the spirits of the two long dead swordsmen approached Muramasa, drawing their blades.  
  
"They may not be able to destroy you, but we can. You have defiled the dead long enough." Cyrus said calmly in his low, deep voice. Yoarashi unsheathed his blade, igniting it with the spell Lit Blade before doing the same for Cyrus. Muramasa balked temporarily, aware that they were accurate: they could probably destroy him. But he snarled, refusing to surrender as his body fell, leaving the spirit. Quickly, both swordsmen rushed the dragon, dodging his snapping mouth. Quickly diving to dodge the claws of the spirit, they drove their blades home. Muramasa gave a cry as he felt himself ripped apart.  
"YOU SSSHHHALL PAY FOR THIIIISSS!!!" He snarled, as his body and spirit began reacting to the blow. Both spirits vanished as a barrier spell protected the two unconcious fighters as Muramasa and his body were ripped from existance violently.  
  
Frog awoke several hours later in Serra's house in Truce. An Ice pack was on his head, and bandages were wrapped 'round his wounds. Masa and Mune were in their little yellow imp/gremlin forms, watching. Mune gave a whoop when Frog opened his eyes, earning a dirty glare from his brother.  
"What... What hath happened?" Frog croaked weakly. Mune danced in place as Masa explained, still giving Mune warning glares.  
"Muramasa knocked you and Rei out wil his tail as his body was dying." Masa said calmly. Frog gave a start.  
"Is the beast-!?" Frog began. Masa grinned.  
"Nah, he was blasted outta existance." Masa said. Frog boggled.  
"How?" Frog asked. Mune did his little mid-air jig again.  
"Cyrus an' Yoarashiii." Mune said coyly. Frog JERKED upright.  
"I thought twas naught but an illusion! How...?!" Frog almost shook Mune.  
"We were able to ask for help in the spirit world. We are spirits. They were more than willing to help. Especially Yoarashi. It seems like the two struck up quite the friendship." Masa chuckled. Frog rubbed his injuries slightly, getting up and putting his torso armor on so he wasn't running around shirtless.  
"What of the lady Reiketsu?" Frog asked. Mune pointed.  
"Doreen's taking care of her in the other room." Mune said. Frog nodded and entered. Rei was just waking up, one arm around Doreen like a plush doll. The spirit didn't seem to mind at all. Frog offered to help her up, and she accepted it.  
"What happened?" Rei asked, still holding Doreen with one arm. Frog debated telling her, and decided against it. There was no sense in getting her all worked up so soon.  
"Muramasa hath been terminated, m'lady." Frog said, kissing her hand before letting go. Rei blushed weakly and smiled.  
"Thank God." Rei stretched some as the group walked in. Rather, Crono, Serra, and Dalton.  
"Ya'll OK?" Serra asked. Getting an affirmation from them both, Serra grinned.  
"Oh, goodie. Mute Boy here's been going crazy. We nearly freaked when we saw you two passed out like drunks when we walked in on that damn dragon blowing outta reality. Damn good thing Maggie knew that barrier spell." Serra said.  
"Where didst Magus and Lady Lucca go?" Frog looked around.  
"They went off after we came back here. And they were ARM IN ARM." Dalton giggled. Crono even cracked a smile.  
"....Lucca and Magus make babies? Now I think I'm gonna puke." Rei grumbled, although NOW she was grateful she hadn't known Sugam was Magus when she taught him the spell. It had been a GOOD thing. Frog pulled Rei against himself and make a tiny chirruping noise affectionately.  
"Atleast Muramasa hath been vanquished. For that, I wouldst appreciate rest." Frog said. Crono grinned again and nodded. 


	25. Epilouge

Epilouge  
  
Frog caught the last leaf as it fell from the now barren tree and handed it to Rei, smiling. Rei smiled back, admiring it before climbing a tree and picking apples, tossing them down to Frog. Only a month had gone by since Muramasa's destruction, and already she could tell it would be an early winter. Crono had taken Epoch after Magus and Lucca announced they were using a Gate Key to return to 600AD after showing up hours after Rei and Frog had awakened. Whatever happened, Serra said she suspected it involved baby making.  
  
Frog half worried about what Rei would do during the winter. He was sure that he'd hibernate due to his frog form, like usual, and after her initial few days in Guardia Castle, he prayed she wouldn't drive everyone insane. For now, he decided not to worry, and to just enjoy the time he had before he would hibernate for the winter. Quietly, he watched her toss him apples as her caught them, turning things over in his mind before deciding to merely savor what he was doing.  
  
Crono watched Serra and Dalton both practice their magic in Serra's yard. After Dalton had quietly explained to Crono that he had manged to overcome his dark side--his past, he said he wanted to help his mother improve her magic. Although Serra had adopted him, he still felt she was his mother. Crono had to admit, Serra was certainly improving. Crono turned his head, boggling to see Lucca returning. She had a satiated grin on her face. Crono walked over, and gave her a look, asking what was up. Lucca just smirked.  
"Nothing at all.. Magus just had things to do." Lucca said coyly. Crono sighed, just shaking his head.  
  
Magus sat alone in his castle. Finally, he felt, the world seemed safe. But still, he longed to find... His sister. Still... He felt contented with Lucca. Magus glanced out the window. It would be winter soon, which meant that Frog would be hibernating soon. Frog certainly was a perfect cross between frog and human. He just wondered if the child would come after him about it. Magus merely grumbled, finishing cleaning his magic chamber. Quietly, he began examining one of his many books in an effort to locate Schala.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Dear lord. 24 chapters and an epilouge. Ugh. x.X; Well, Ice Rain is finished, and thus, you have the complete story. I hope you guys liked it. ^_^ 


End file.
